


Segundas Oportunidades

by Aeren



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han transcurrido más de diez años desde que Julian y Andrew se vieron por última vez. Un encuentro fortuito en medio de ninguna parte reunirá de nuevo a dos viejos amigos. Lejos de todos, al fin, podrán descubrir si lo que les une, es algo más que un recuerdo agridulce.</p><p> </p><p>Beteado por Hermione Drake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segundas Oportunidades

 

 

Beteado por Hermione Drake

Resumen: Han transcurrido más de diez años desde que Julian y Andrew se vieron por última vez. Un encuentro fortuito en medio de ninguna parte reunirá de nuevo a dos viejos amigos. Lejos de todos, al fin, podrán descubrir si lo que les une, es algo más que un recuerdo agridulce.

 

 

**Segundas oportunidades**

_Aeren_

 

 

 

**I**

 

El agua caliente resbaló por su piel como una caricia, arrastrando consigo los últimos resquicios del dolor de cabeza que, pertinaz, persistía martilleando en sus sienes. Maldijo la inutilidad del analgésico que había ingerido hacía horas. Cerró el chorro tibio y disfrutó al instante del helado contraste, que le despejó en un momento. Apoyó la palma de la mano en la pared de mármol color crema y aguantó lo más que pudo los rápidos picotazos sobre la nuca. Giró el mando de nuevo para templar otra vez el agua de la ducha, antes de volverla a enfriar. El masaje frío en el cuello y los hombros sirvió, como sabía que lo haría.

Mientras salía de la cabina de hidromasaje, constató que lo malo de haber recuperado el control de sus sentidos era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en el Buda Bar, uno de los clubs privados del hotel donde se hospedaba.

Se miró con ojo crítico en el amplio espejo. Tocó su barbilla y decidió que el afeitado podría esperar. Apartó los mechones empapados de su rostro, sin molestarse en secarlos. Las gotas rodaron por sus hombros y espalda, causándole escalofríos placenteros. Suspiró mientras ataba la toalla en sus caderas. El estómago le dolía, no sólo a causa de la bonita resaca que tenía, sino por la idea de que debería enfrentarse, más pronto que tarde, quisiera o no, a la persona que aún dormía en el salón de su cabaña.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Andrew? —preguntó con exasperación a su reflejo. Era un hombre en la frontera de los treinta, se consideraba un tipo tranquilo al que le gustaba leer, oír un poco de música clásica o disfrutar de un buen blues, tomar un rico vino de vez en cuando, ir al cine y, si podía, marcharse a Londres y ver alguna obra de teatro. Era un tipo normal, que se sentía a gusto con su forma de ser.

Le temblaron los labios, quizás el divorcio le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Si no, no era capaz de explicarse la estúpida e ilógica conducta de la noche anterior. _¿Seguro?_ —le murmuró su conciencia— _¿Acaso no has soñado con eso en infinidad de ocasiones?_ Sus pupilas se ensancharon un punto cuando la idea se hizo real en su mente. ¿Era cierto, había él deseado lo ocurrido?

 

Era su primera velada en el exclusivo resort de la pequeña isla perdida en pleno archipiélago de las Fiji. Tras años de estudios y prácticas se sucedió una larga lista de compromisos de los que pareció no tener control y que le habían impedido disfrutar de alguna actividad medianamente divertida.

La semana anterior, libre al fin, Andrew McNeill había decidido tomar aquellas pequeñas vacaciones, lejos de todo y de todos. Escogió a propósito aquel remoto emplazamiento del Pacífico sur, huyendo del frío clima que, pese a ser principios de mayo, aún asolaba la ciudad donde residía, en el norte del Reino Unido. Sorprendió a propios y extraños con aquella repentina decisión. Aunque la mayoría de sus conocidos y amigos creyó que era normal en su situación. Hacía apenas ocho semanas que se había divorciado, tras sólo unos meses de convivencia.

Compartieron años de un tranquilo noviazgo en los que Natalie había llevado la voz cantante en la relación, Andrew era consciente de ello pero, inmerso en sus estudios, en los contratiempos del día a día, dar a otra persona las riendas de la relación lo hacía todo mucho más sencillo. Estaba acabando sus prácticas como médico cuando el problema de salud de su madre le obligó a volver al pueblo donde había crecido, después de años de no ir ni siquiera de visita. Una vez allí, lo natural fue acogerse al ofrecimiento de continuar con la consulta de médico de familia de su padre, ya próximo a su jubilación.

Fue Natalie quien le propuso la idea de la boda y él aceptó. Siempre dejándose llevar. Como había hecho en cada momento importante de su vida: desde escoger aquella farragosa carrera que, si bien había acabado por agradarle, no le llenaba, hasta volver al pueblo junto a unos padres con los que, en el mejor de los casos, no compartía más que unos pocos genes. Al menos, su madre se marchó feliz, creyéndole dichoso con Natalie. Aquel, era, desde luego, un buen motivo para agradecer a su ex por la insistencia.

Con irónico gesto, bebió del cóctel verdoso que el camarero había dejado enfrente de él. Acodado en la barra, dando la espalda al local, que se iba llenando con rapidez, brindó por su ya ex-mujer.

—Gracias por divorciarte de mí, Nat —exclamó, alzando el vaso y apurando el contenido. Le apetecía coger una buena melopea esa noche—. Eres la mejor en eso de tomar las decisiones correctas.

Sin odio ya, recordó su vergüenza ante la actitud déspota que la mujer había tomado en aquel maldito tema de la separación. Se había dejado llevar, como de costumbre. Le había permitido quedarse el piso recién estrenado y amueblado por ella, incluso conservó al chucho de nombre imposible. Andrew se había limitado a reclamar su coche, sus libros, sus DVD y poco más. Frunció las cejas, pensando en que quizás ya era hora de comprar esas estanterías y ordenar el pequeño ático en el que ahora habitaba. A lo mejor se buscaba una mascota. Recordando la animadversión de su ex por los felinos, supuso que lo correcto sería un gato. Eso le evitaría que se le ocurriese visitarle. Se agitó, ella no iba a hacer eso, estaba demasiado ocupada con su nueva relación. O eso le había recalcado con verdadera saña.

Acabó la copa y el camarero, presto y con un ademán experimentado, volvió a servirle, un vaso lleno a medias de un curioso líquido rosado. Con una mueca, lo acabó en dos largos tragos, sin apenas saborearlo. El tipo tras la barra no parpadeó cuando le volvió a pedir una nueva copa. Rio para sí, con una ligera e incipiente intoxicación. No había comido y el alcohol estaba haciendo mella en su mente con rapidez.

—Ponme una Corona y un chupito de _McAllan_ —pidió una voz ligeramente ronca a su derecha—. Y que esté muy fría, por favor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal; estremeciéndose, notó cómo el vello dorado de sus antebrazos se le erizaba. Aquella voz…

La música _chill-out_ servía de telón de fondo para las conversaciones quedas de la gente que, en pequeños grupos, descansaba disfrutando del lujo del bar. Decorado con cómodas y mullidas butacas dispuestas en círculos concéntricos, perfectamente iluminado con una tenue luz indirecta, que enmarcaba el ambiente exclusivo que sólo una cantidad irrisoria de dinero podía pagar. Las pequeñas velas se reflejaban en la exclusiva piscina que lindaba con la zona de descanso y que, a su vez, comunicaba con la arena perlada de la playa privada.

Indiscreto, giró la cabeza y miró al individuo alto y delgado, que, con los brazos cruzados, se apoyaba en la barra a la espera de su bebida, a sólo unos centímetros de donde él descansaba.

Examinó su perfil, nariz recta, labios finos y mandíbula fuerte. Un vello oscuro e hirsuto le salpicaba el mentón. Respiró hondo, nunca antes se había percatado de que aquello era atractivo. Imbuido por alguna extraña curiosidad, le miró intentando aparentar indiferencia. ¿A quién le recordaba? Elucubró, pero su mente, ahíta de alcohol, se negaba a cooperar.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos, aquellos traidores, se paseasen con codicia por el resto de su fisonomía. La fina camisa, de arrugado hilo, en un color verdoso bastante desvaído, no llegaba a ocultar la cinturilla baja de los vaqueros ajustados a los muslos, de los que asomaba la ropa interior azul medianoche. El bajo deshilachado caía sobre unos pies enfundados en unas sandalias de tiras cruzadas, elaboradas en una rica piel oscura.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó. La voz agradable y profunda, estaba llena de matices y buen humor.

El estómago volvió a darle un vuelco de nuevo al escucharle de nuevo. _Aquella voz_ … Enrojeció hasta sentir cómo las orejas le ardían, encendidas con un rabioso rubor. No había sido consciente de ser tan descarado en su escrutinio, pero era patente que ya llevaba algún trago de más.

El tipo bebió de golpe el pequeño vaso de cristal escarchado, colmado por el dorado whisky, y tomando la botella por el cuello, se giró. Sus rizos despeinados descendían formando opulentas ondas por la frente y el cuello, ocultando en gran medida su expresivo rostro, que intuyó era risueño y afable.

—Dis… disculpe —tartamudeó azorado—. Sólo es que…usted me recuerda a alguien.

El joven apoyó los codos en la barra y, de soslayo, le contempló por primera vez. Andrew enrojeció de nuevo. Sus malditos ojos de beodo acababan de descubrir la sombra del oscuro ombligo, hasta ahora oculto por la ropa, y no parecían responder a la orden de su alarmado cerebro, que les compelía a alzarse y devolver una mirada discreta y educada al desconocido. El delicado tejido, casi transparente, que moldeaba un pecho definido, se había alzado a causa del movimiento de vaivén de la pelvis del moreno. La visión del vientre cóncavo, adornado con una fina línea de vello oscuro que se perdía bajo el algodón desteñido, se le antojó fascinante. Con nerviosismo bebió del dulce brebaje, ya aguado. El moreno, con una de sus cejas arqueadas, se limitaba a parpadear, haciendo obvios intentos de no romper a reír por su actitud. Mantenía, sin embargo, la vista clavada en la concurrencia del lugar, sin mirarle.

—¿Cóctel? —preguntó, observando la copa adornada de un rápido vistazo. Compuso una mueca y chasqueó la lengua—. Déjate de _mariconadas,_ hombre. ¡Luc! —llamó, alzando un poco la voz sin cambiar de postura—. Sírvele aquí a mi amigo una birra bien fría y un chupito de lo mismo para mí.

Se atragantó ante la descarada actitud del extraño personaje, pero creyó merecerla. Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que acababa de comérselo con los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, eso no le preocupaba. No soy gay, se repitió una vez más. Simplemente el tío me resulta conocido. Sólo es curiosidad.

Fue al darle las gracias por la bebida cuando de verdad se observaron cara a cara.

La luz tenue, procedente de los focos halógenos sobre la barra, iluminaba sus facciones de lleno. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, reconoció Andrew, grandes y almendrados, enmarcados por unas cejas oscuras y curvadas. El curioso color de los iris, a medio camino entre el ámbar y el tostado caramelo, llamó su atención. Sólo había visto ese tono opalescente una vez en la vida. Recordó, con pena, que llevaba diez años añorando al dueño de aquellas pupilas.

El ridículo nudo que apretaba con acritud su garganta le dijo, con la más absoluta de las certezas, que debía estar más borracho de lo que creía, pues se estaba enredando en recordar momentos que había jurado olvidar tiempo atrás.

—¿Drew? —preguntó el desconocido. Se apartó de la barra y, entonces, el aludido pudo apreciar lo alto que era. Bastante más de su metro ochenta, calculó divagando, en un tonto intento de contener el nerviosismo que le inundaba—. Tío… ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Giró el taburete en el que estaba sentado para colocarse frente a él, sus rodillas rozaron las caderas del hombre y, con estupor, un asomo de deseo le atenazó.

El joven se apartó el pelo de la cara, recogiendo un grueso bucle tras la oreja. Andrew alcanzó a descubrir el brillo de la banda de plata en el pulgar de su mano morena. Se sumergió en aquel mar cálido, de gloriosa hermosura. Durante un agónico minuto, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Dejándolo ir, pronunció un nombre que llevaba años esperando vocalizar en voz alta.

—Julian…

 

La noche había avanzado con rauda celeridad. Las copas se habían sucedido mientras rememoraban los recuerdos, unos tristes, otros hilarantes, de su vida compartida. Mientras resumían con alegría las nuevas experiencias que desconocían el uno del otro.

—Así que médico —se carcajeó Julian, bastante ebrio ya—. Tu padre estará orgulloso de que _su niño_ haya seguido sus pasos. —No pudo dejar de captar el tono sardónico, oculto en aquella escueta frase.

—Tú, en cambio, no me has sorprendido —contraatacó Andrew—: fotógrafo. Siempre fuiste un artista, a pesar de que te negases a admitirlo diciéndonos a todos que lo único que te interesaba era el fútbol.

—Exacto, fotógrafo. —Alzó la botella de grueso cristal y bebió. El lento movimiento de la nuez mientras tragaba el dorado líquido espumoso hizo que, de nuevo, algo oscuro, incandescente, reptase sobre la piel del médico—. Free-lance, a veces, si necesito el dinero rápido —explicó, con un gesto ausente—. Aunque ahora tengo mi propio estudio y sólo hago lo que me apetece. Estoy preparando una exposición, así que no me quejo. Durante años he hecho lo que he podido, desde trabajar en bodas hasta ser paparazzi. —Sonrió—. Conozco los secretos más oscuros de _Brangelina y Robsten_ —comentó burlón, guiñándole un ojo, con un gesto tan suyo que Andrew quiso romper a llorar. Cómo le había echado de menos, por Dios…

—¿Quiénes? —Parpadeó, con la mente confusa por el exceso de alcohol.

La lengua parecía haber aumentado de tamaño dentro de su boca, tornándose un apéndice torpe, que apenas cumplía su función básica.

—¡Ah! —exclamó gustoso. Le tomó por los hombros con familiaridad, rodeándole para juntar sus cabezas—. No sabes nada del cine para adolescentes, eso me hace quererte aún más, tío.

 

Se miró en el espejo del baño mientras volvía a atusarse el pelo, peinándolo con los dedos. Recordó de nuevo el final de la noche con creciente estupor. Fue una situación tan pueril, tan manida, el proverbial intento de sexo alcoholizado, típico de una noche de juerga. Pero para él, significaba el redescubrimiento de un universo que volvía a desvelarse otra vez ante sí, tras todo aquel tiempo.

Los viejos amigos que, tras años de desencuentros, vuelven a coincidir sin esperarlo en un mismo lugar. La alegría, sincera sólo a ratos, cargada de un forzado histrionismo que ambos intentaban normalizar, ocultando con bromas las tensiones ocultas que evitaban traer al presente. Habían salido del bar cogidos del brazo y, entre risotadas vehementes, se encaminaron hasta la playa privada. Explicándose, con lógica trasnochada, que realmente, necesitaban aquel último paseo por la orilla del mar. Con regocijo, descubrieron que ambos descansaban en el mismo complejo de cabañas, alejadas del edificio principal del resort. Y entonces, cuando la noche transcurría por los cauces preestablecidos, aquel instante les asaltó.

Con dolorosa claridad, pudo rememorar el modo en que sus miradas se habían encontrado. En aquel momento en el que Andrew, dubitativo, le mostraba la tarjeta que abría la entrada de su cabaña, situada al pie de la arena blanca.

—Bueno… ha sido grandioso verte y que hablásemos. —Las palabras se arrastraban por su paladar con perezosa dificultad—. Me quedé muy triste cuando fui hasta tu colegio aquella vez. ¿Recuerdas? Aún estabas cabreado conmigo.

—Olvida eso, hombre, ya sabes lo estúpidamente orgulloso que soy. —Agitó la mano con ademán exagerado—. Somos compañeros ¿no?

—Sí. —Le tomó del brazo—. Sabes que me gustaría ser amigo tuyo de nuevo. Gracias por perdonarme.

Quizás no debería haberle tocado, pues fue como si una descarga de calor se transmitiera entre ellos. Se observaron en la oscura noche. El murmullo del mar era como una nana, que arrullaba sus sentidos, ya adormecidos por el alcohol. El aroma del salitre se fusionaba con el perfume dulzón de las flores de los cercanos parterres, que discurrían bordeando el sendero blanco que comunicaba el complejo con el edificio principal.

Sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo, apenas un instante, el tiempo justo que dura el latido de un corazón, o lo que tarda un suspiro en escapar de la presa de unos labios que se entreabren, hambrientos. Luego llegó la vorágine, los dedos que se entrelazaban con anhelos, los lamentos quedos, preñados de lascivia. El tacto embriagador de la lengua húmeda, tórrida y decidida de Julian abriéndose camino en la boca predispuesta de su pareja. Se devoraron con verdadera pasión, de una manera que para Andrew era desconocida y, de una forma extraña, normal, pues aquellos labios eran los de Julian y con él debía ser así. En toda su existencia, sólo en una ocasión se había entregado a otra persona, a la misma, con ese desproporcionado delirio. Curiosamente, aquella vez el suceso precipitó su marcha de la ciudad que le había visto crecer. Ahora no iba a volver a hacerlo.

Después de separar sus labios, ambos se habían adentrado a trompicones, confusos, jadeantes, en la fresca y oscura estancia. Como en una nebulosa, evocó las palabras sensuales que el fotógrafo le había susurrado entre nuevas muestras de pasión.

Entonces el miedo ante aquella experiencia le sobrepasó. De forma vergonzosa, a su mente volvió una imagen que le molestaba como una piedra en el zapato. El modo en que le había apartado, con brusquedad, acusándole. Tras varias frases airadas, se había retirado, tambaleándose, hasta su alcoba. El exceso de alcohol hizo el resto, permitiéndole sumirse en un sueño profundo, al menos en aquellas primeras horas.

No se le había ocurrido que Julian podría haber decidido no dejarle solo. Pero al despertar y buscar, exhausto, un analgésico en su maleta revuelta, le descubrió. Vio unos zapatos ajenos abandonados en el pasillo. Con paso inseguro, encontró el cuerpo exánime de su amigo tumbado, cual largo era, en el sofá de la salita de la cabaña.

Para su sorpresa, aquella circunstancia no le molestó o incomodó, muy por el contrario. Verle dormir, indefenso, era una absoluta tentación. A su pesar, reconoció que la atracción de las horas anteriores no había mermado en intensidad.

Con ojos ávidos, su mirada se había derramado por la fisonomía de Julian con verdadero placer. Desde los revueltos rizos oscuros, pasando por la espalda generosa, las caderas tonificadas. Sus pupilas vagaron con indolencia por las piernas largas y bien formadas, que los vaqueros desgastados sólo eran capaces de ensalzar. Aquellas nalgas parecían llamarlo, como si fuesen el flautista del cuento y él un simple ratoncillo hechizado. Masculló un juramento cuando, casi con vida propia, su escrutinio le hizo comenzar a respirar con rapidez. Le deseaba, quería verle desnudo, quería tocarle. El miedo le asaltó ante esas ideas peregrinas, haciéndole volver a su dormitorio donde, agitado, se volvió a tumbar entre las sábanas revueltas. _¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Andrew?,_ inquirió su cerebro antes de volver a sumirse en un inquieto sopor.

 

El sabor repugnante en el fondo del paladar le dijo que era imposible que lo vivido anoche fuese un sueño, nada tan desagradable podía ser irreal. En verdad, aquel sofá no era su cómoda cama. Se rascó la cabeza y, haciendo fuerza, se sentó. Observó a su alrededor, la disposición de la habitación era parecida a la de la suya: un confortable sofá, tapizado en un grueso algodón color crema, un par de mesitas bajas y un aparador con múltiples cajones, realizado en madera oscura. Sobre él descansaba un portátil cerrado, pero cuya luz aún parpadeaba. Tentado de abrirlo y mirar, volvió a colocarse la camisa como mejor pudo.

Encima de la superficie de madera pulida había un bote que cogió, girándolo entre los dedos. Analgésicos. Le vendrían bien, de eso no había dudas. Si no se equivocaba, la puerta a su izquierda era un pequeño aseo, así que, tomando un par de pastillas, entró en el lujoso y bien provisto lugar.

Sin remordimientos, rasgó el papel que precintaba el kit con un cepillo de dientes y pasta dentífrica. Procedió a asearse con su habitual resolución. El agua fría le despejó mientras los borrosos recuerdos de la noche le acosaban.

 _Drew…_ joder, era increíble. Años sin saber de él. Sin querer preguntar a sus padres o hermanos por miedo a las noticias. Y de repente, en medio de la nada, irrumpía de nuevo en su vida y le volvía loco, como siempre.

Dejó el agua resbalar hasta que la carne aterida y erizada comenzó a resultarle molesta. Se secó y, con gesto decidido, se enfundó los jeans, obviando la ropa interior usada. La prenda arrugada no tenía ya arreglo, así que se la puso y la dejó caer, sin llegar a abrocharla.

Esta vez no le iba a permitir ocultarse bajo la figura paterna. Ya no eran unos niños, murmuró, chirriando los dientes con un enfado mal disimulado. Descalzo, caminó por el pasillo en el que la luz rosada incidía sobre la madera del suelo. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta y el sonido del mar le llegó como un murmullo lejano.

 

El aria de Puccini resonó de forma sorpresiva. Incitante, cautivadora, la voz masculina, desgranaba notas y palabras exaltadas.

_¡Nessum Dorma! ¡Nessum Dorma!_

Siempre había odiado la ópera y no sabía, para su pesar, que la persona al otro lado de la madera sí amaba aquel tipo de arte. Entender que eran virtualmente extraños le pesó en el corazón. Siempre habían sabido todo el uno del otro.

_Tu pure, o principessa, nella tua fredda stanza guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore e di speranza!_

Inspiró y, con decisión, empujó la hoja corredera, fabricada en un grueso cristal oscuro, y se apoyó en el dintel, felicitándose por aparentar una serenidad que no estaba ni cerca de poseer.

—Tenemos que hablar —pidió a modo de saludo, examinándole desde el umbral del dormitorio.

La puerta entreabierta le permitía ver al ocupante del cuarto, que, sorprendido, agitó la cabeza. Los cabellos, húmedos tras el baño reciente, salpicaron gotas sobre sus hombros. _Que desperdicio…_ le susurró una voz lasciva, _permitirle ducharse solo._

—¿De qué? —respondió con un carraspeo, incómodo. No tenía valor para enfrentar su mirada limpia y sincera. Aquellos ojos del color del brandy en los que anhelaba mirarse una vez más.

—De lo que pasó anoche…en la playa —aclaró con rotundidad—. Y después aquí, en tu cabaña.

—Habíamos bebido…—tartamudeó, girándose para evitar mostrarle cómo su piel se enrojecía.

_Ma il Mio mistero è chiuso in me, il mio nome nessun saprà! No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dir._

Andrew evitó de nuevo su rostro, sin querer parecer inseguro. Tragó saliva y le examinó con un gesto calmado sólo en apariencia. Sus manos le traicionaban. Aquel jugueteo nervioso, inconsciente, de los dedos con el cordón que cerraba los pantalones de lino blanco, que contrastaba con el color caramelo de su tez, le dijo que no estaba tan sereno como quería demostrarle.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Áspero, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. A su pesar, no podía dejar de sentir la cruel empatía de hacía años, que le hacía perdonarle aquella pasividad, tan típica de él, que detestaba.

—Sí claro —susurró, tragando saliva. Le miró caminar sin hacer ruido, traspasando el umbral con tranquilidad.

Julian se paró frente a él. La manifiesta incomodidad que demostraba Andrew le dolía en el corazón, pero no tenía fuerza para reprocharle nada. Ellos no eran nada, como para que le debiese explicaciones se repitió, pero sin embargo las quería, _las necesitaba_.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió, con un deje de ternura—. De lo que ocurrió.

El cuerpo grande y masculino del moreno se detuvo frente a Andrew, tan cerca que pudo oler el débil rastro del gel de baño y la pasta de dientes que seguramente habría tomado del aseo de la entrada.

—Cuando me besaste. —Se atrevió a pronunciarlo en voz alta, mirándole a los ojos. Sorprendido de la calma que le invadiera al hacer aún más real aquel momento, que le había atormentado y llenado de dudas desde que aconteciese.

—Cuando me lo devolviste —aclaró con un susurro dulce—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No creo que esto… —Frunció los párpados, frustrado—. Nos lleve a ninguna parte. Fue una tontería. Dejémoslo estar.

—Vamos, Drew… —insistió—. Soy yo, Julian. Sé sincero conmigo ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que ya hemos pasado por esto antes?

_No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò, quando la luce splenderà! Ed il mio bacio sciogleràil silenzio che ti fa mia!_

—No lo sé, ¿te vale eso? —reconoció con estupor—. No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Andrew se rindió, sabiendo que era incapaz de mentirle, no a él, a Julian. Su amigo del alma. El centro del universo en el que él había gravitado la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Cerró los ojos, aturdido por las imágenes que había rememorado una y mil veces en aquellas horas mientras esperaba a que el fotógrafo despertase. Se mordió los labios, intentando obviar la incipiente erección que el recuerdo de las caricias compartidas la noche anterior le había causado.

 _Tramontane, stelle! All ‘Alba Vincerò!_ _Vincerò! Vincerò!_

—Pero quiero entenderlo, Julian —pronunció al fin. Respiró hondo y enfrentó al causante de sus recelos—. Quiero saber por qué lo primero que hemos hecho en años ha sido esto. Quiero entender por qué me provocas esta angustia en cuanto te tengo cerca. Quiero entender por qué me muero de miedo pero no me puedo alejar de ti, por qué soy incapaz, ¿te vale eso? —exigió con un tono que rozaba el enfado, la desesperación.

Estaba perdido, se dijo. Reconocerlo, en lugar de ser un problema, le supuso un alivio. Estaba harto de huir. De sí mismo, de sus deseos, de sus sentimientos, de sus recuerdos. Pero, por encima de todo, no quería huir de Julian. No más.

—Me sirve, sí —susurró. Estaba asombrado del impulso incontenible que le exigía abrazarle y darle consuelo a lo que fuese que le llevase a aquel estado—. Claro que me sirve.

Necesitaba asegurarle que todo iría bien, que mientras ambos se comunicasen cualquier tema tendría solución. Le examinó, el cabello rubio con tintes rojizos le caía sobre los ojos, ocultando, como una áurea cascada, su mirada tímida. Con hambre, el fotógrafo usó la yema de los dedos para apartar los gruesos mechones. Su sedosa textura era tan atrayente que necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no emitir sonido alguno. Andrew le observaba con sus hermosos ojos, grandes, claros y llenos de deseo, de miedo, de confusión.

Era consciente de que no podría entenderle, no plenamente, pues, a diferencia de su amigo, siempre había sabido qué era lo que anhelaba. Reconocía cuál era su meta en la vida, en el sexo, en el amor. Era afortunado, lo asumía con sencillez, pues había conocido a personas que sufrían a causa de tormentosas dudas que él nunca había albergado en su mente.

Mas, a pesar de saber que quizás estaba forzando aquella situación, también entreveía un resquicio de esperanza. Pues tras aquellas débiles reticencias, Andrew le deseaba, de un modo u otro. Aún por encima de aquella inseguridad, Andrew, su amigo del alma, el ser en quien más confiara una vez. El primero al que había revelado sus cuitas adolescentes y que sólo se había limitado a abrazarle, aceptándole por lo que era, ése Andrew, le deseaba.

Una turbulenta ruptura y años de separación debieron sucederse para que, llegada la hora del reencuentro, ambos volviesen a descubrir que entre ellos siempre había palpitado, como una sombra esquiva, aquel sentimiento, preñado de anhelos y promesas, inquietantes y placenteras.

La persiana de madera filtraba la luz del atardecer en Fiji. Haces rojizos que acariciaban el pecho desnudo del joven. Codicioso, deslizó las pupilas, dilatadas por el ansia, sobre aquella piel, sonrosada por el tórrido sol que le había bañado el día anterior. Voluptuosos hilos luminosos que se derramaban por los planos gráciles de sus pectorales, salpicados por un vello trigueño, apenas apreciable, que se iba volviendo más fino y dorado hasta desaparecer, para volver a brotar aún más abajo, transformado en una tenue línea castaña rojiza. Un exiguo camino, que discurría desde el ombligo hasta perderse bajo la cinturilla del pantalón liviano que cubría flojamente las caderas, los abultados genitales y los muslos. Quiso jadear, disfrutaba, incluso, de la visión de aquellos esbeltos pies desnudos, casi tapados por el bajo de la holgada prenda veraniega.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró, intentando imprimir sosiego a su tono quedo, invitándole a confiar en él.

A pesar de que le conocía desde que tenían cinco años, su propia voz resonó extraña, ronca e insegura en sus oídos. _¡Nessum Dorma! ¡Nessum Dorma!_ El aria vibró entre ellos con presencia propia, sin que ninguno pareciese percatarse de que la pista del iPod se repetía hasta el infinito.

—No lo tengo —atajó con simpleza. Tal y como, hasta su nuevo encuentro, enfrentaba todo en la vida, de forma tranquila y racional—. Quiero… quiero esto… Julian.

Tantas y tantas veces Andrew había pronunciado su nombre. Tantas veces a lo largo de su infancia, de su adolescencia. Incluso en aquellos primeros años, tras su marcha, en los escasos e inciertos contactos, cada vez más alejados en el tiempo. Y ahora ese simple vocablo, aquel conjunto de sonidos que conformaban su identidad, que servían para identificarle, conseguía estremecerle en lo más íntimo de su ser.

Dubitativo, dio un paso más en dirección al joven. Éste no se apartó, pero Julian pudo comprobar que la piel de los antebrazos se le erizaba. Dejó vagar las yemas de los dedos por la frente, alta y despejada. En su ceja izquierda había una pequeña irregularidad. La cicatriz que se había hecho en una de sus muchas escapadas estivales. El siempre tímido Andrew era, en ocasiones, demasiado obstinado. Mientras intentaba demostrar que era tan temerario como Julian, se acabó resbalando de aquel árbol. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver sus lágrimas de vergüenza por caerse de aquella forma tonta. Tenían apenas catorce años, pero Julian ya le amaba.

—Eres tan hermoso… —Un lamento, lleno de lujuria, escapó de entre sus labios húmedos.

—No digas eso, por favor—respondió azorado.

En su semblante rutiló una escueta sonrisa llena de embarazo. Pero no fue capaz de evitar el gesto que hizo latir el corazón de Julian con fervor. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, apretando la mejilla contra la palma abierta del fotógrafo. Cerrando los ojos un segundo, entregándose al placer que el tierno gesto arrancaba de su carne.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió. Mientras bajaba lentamente la mano, delineó la silueta fuerte y enérgica de la mandíbula, en la que el crespo vello de la barba reciente, sólo era un reclamo sensual más—. Es que es cierto. Siempre lo fuiste. Y ahora aún más… eres tan bello… Drew… _mi Drew…_

Se mojó los labios despacio mientras proseguía con su recorrido por el elegante cuello de Andrew. El médico había sido un adolescente desgarbado, flaco, casi famélico. En aquella lejana época semejaba a un desmañado potro que aún no dominase con soltura sus extremidades. Ahora, convertido ya en un hombre adulto, su estilizada figura se había transformado en un cuerpo de exquisita hermosura y elegancia. Cada línea era un canto a la perfección.

Rendido ante él, cubrió el espacio que les separaba y, con delicadeza, posó su boca sobre la de Andrew. Era aún más suave de lo que recordaba. Como si fuese posible que la satinada piel se hubiese transformado en el curso de aquellas pocas horas.

Gimió por lo bajo y con calma, lamió la carne tierna y caliente. Se apartó para observar con detenimiento al joven. Estaba laxo entre sus brazos, como si no se atreviese a reaccionar ante su avance o no supiese hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que pare? —se obligó a preguntar, rogando en silencio porque su respuesta no fuese una negativa. Sus ojos se enredaron en un silencioso entendimiento.

—No… no lo sé —silabeó. Aterido, las palabras se le quebraron en la garganta, reseca de miedo y excitación. Andrew le examinó, privándose del placer que estaba seguro que obtendría si le tocase de una manera más íntima—. Ya no sé nada.

En sus venas, la sangre pulsaba frenética. Sólo un simple roce y la erección era ya una dolorosa evidencia de que el deseo, que se había empeñado en negar, existía, que era una realidad indiscutible.

Nunca había experimentado aquello por otra persona, hombre o mujer. Esa fiebre que le consumía al tenerle cerca. Es una locura, susurró su cerebro. Alertándole de que se adentraba en un terreno farragoso en donde lo más seguro sería caer en una equivocación. Pero necesitaba recorrer aquel sendero, entender al fin, comprender si su vida había sido un completo error. Si, en realidad, era otro hombre diferente al que hasta ahora había creído ser.

Temblando, movió el brazo y lo flexionó, devolviendo el gesto a Julian. Con el envés de la mano resiguió el contorno anguloso de su rostro. Tan conocido, tan nuevo. Parpadeó confundido, era como si le viese por primera vez. Como si no reconociese aquellos ojos castaños, cálidos, sombreados por unas pestañas largas y espesas, curvadas, que le conferían un aspecto falsamente somnoliento. Delineó el nacimiento del cabello, enredándose en los rizos gruesos, oscuros, del color del chocolate, de textura ligeramente áspera.

Aquel hombre era su amigo… quizás algo más, si seguía los dictados de su carne, famélica por aquel ser, por estar más cerca de él. Cómo en un sueño, pudo verse a sí mismo acariciar la curva de la cabeza, hasta descansar los dedos sobre la nuca, para luego atraerle de nuevo hasta su boca entreabierta.

El aroma del agua del mar donde hacía unas horas habría nadado, aún sobrevivía en su tez, más bronceada que la suya. El olor yodado se mezclada con el de la ducha reciente y su inconfundible esencia, única y que le pertenecía sólo a él, a Julian.

Gozoso, despegó los labios y, con férrea determinación, alejó las urgentes dudas que le acosaban. Usó la punta de la lengua para acariciarle, degustando con exultante agrado la sabrosa salinidad. Bordeó la comisura de la boca con creciente deleite, ebrio por el placer que se extendía con fiereza, intoxicando su ser.

Cerró los ojos, perturbado por el repentino pánico que le impedía avanzar como en verdad necesitaba. Estaba besando a un hombre y era la experiencia más excitante que había vivido en sus veintinueve años de vida.

Julian presintió sus dudas y, con un jadeo suave, atrapó el rostro de su compañero entre las manos. Se apartó unos milímetros para derramar una lluvia de pequeños besos por sus mejillas, por su cuello. Chupó con fruición la pequeña protuberancia de la nuez de adán, arrancándole un quejido gutural. Ascendió por la garganta, propinándole un mordisco lento e intenso en el labio inferior, tironeando de la rosada y carnosa tersura.

—Mírate… —exclamó, enardecido por los continuos suspiros de placer que Andrew parecía no poder contener—. Eres tan jodidamente atractivo. Quisiera comerte entero.

—Jesús, Julian —se lamentó, aferrándole por la cintura desnuda—. No digas eso…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Apretándole contra sí, acercándose con decisión. Sus cuerpos tensos se frotaron con un ímpetu fruto del deseo insatisfecho—. Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto nunca —afirmó rotundo, paseando las manos por su espalda delgada, calibrando la elástica fuerza oculta debajo de su esbeltez—. No tienes ni idea de cómo te deseo…

Andrew cerró los ojos, momentáneamente aterrado, incapaz de discernir si el miedo superaría al frenesí que le recorría, arrancando estertores de sus pulmones. Una fiebre que había tornado hipersensible su piel, que le hacía ansiar aquella lengua, aquellas manos, aquel olor. Que le hacía añorar su sabor más de lo que nunca había anhelado nada en toda su puñetera vida.

—Me turbas… —confesó a media voz—. Cuando dices esas cosas.

A pesar de ello, hundió los dedos en los músculos tonificados que ondulaban en las caderas de Julian, extasiado de lo deseable que le encontraba. Subió despacio por su pecho, extrañado por no sentirse repelido por aquella piel apenas cubierta de un suave vello oscuro. No había ternura o melosidad alguna en su, hasta el momento, amigo. El joven era puro músculo. La tez caliente, tirante, desprendía una extrema y rotunda virilidad, por completo distinta a la de una fémina. Se le secó la boca al fijarse en las oscuras tetillas, casi planas. Las apretó entre los dedos y, con regocijo, las notó erguirse bajo sus torpes atenciones. Un ramalazo caliente le traspasó, hormigueando por su espalda, perdiéndose en sus ingles.

Julian volvió a tomarle la cabeza entre sus manos, era varios centímetros más alto que Andrew y, gracias a la diferencia de estaturas, pudo observarle a placer. Las pestañas rojizas caían sedosas sobre sus pupilas de aguamarina. Los pómulos estaban adornados por una rosada intensidad, que destacaba las pequeñas pecas que dormían en el puente de la recta nariz.

—Mírame, Drew… —ordenó con dulzura. Volvió a martirizar su boca enrojecida y mojada durante un segundo, disfrutando del sabor—. Abre esos ojos preciosos y mírame, por favor.

El aliento ardiente de ambos se mezcló mientras volvían a besarse. Julian atrajo la lengua abrasadora a su ávido interior, deleitado por la respuesta apasionada del joven. Jamás, salvo en sus momentos de mayor soledad, se había atrevido a soñar con aquella situación. Un quejido voló entre sus labios, inflamados por su mutua adoración.

Se apretaron el uno junto al otro, perdida ya la razón en aquel océano de lascivo goce. Las lenguas jugaron, se rozaron, diligentes, intentando explorar cada milímetro. Se afanaron en redescubrirse, en torturarse con un candente anhelo. Bebieron el uno del otro, compartiendo el calor, el oxígeno, exorcizando cada sentimiento reprimido por años de culpas, de malos entendidos, de separación. Se mordieron de puro placer, extasiados ante su recíproco contacto.

—Drew… —La súplica teñía de sensualidad su voz ronca—. Estás ardiendo. ¿Lo notas?

El aludido no se sorprendió al experimentar un nuevo tirón en los genitales. La necesidad de algún tipo de toque más hondo le estaba enloqueciendo con cada nuevo beso. Un hambre embriagadora, dolorosa y arrebatada nublaba su mente. Sus temores quedaron aplazados de forma momentánea, doblegados por los mandatos de la lujuria abrasadora que recorría su cuerpo.

—Julian —sollozó contra su boca al sentir cómo las manos decididas exploraban su pecho, sus hombros, su cintura—. Sigue haciendo eso.

Éste no le respondió, demasiado ocupado en aprenderse de memoria cada centímetro de su espalda. Con desidia, recorrió el surco de la columna vertebral. Estaba maravillado de la rotunda perfección de sus huesos, de sus formas. Era tan cálido. Con un suspiro, hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, inspirando el limpio aroma. Cerró los ojos y le chupó justo allí. La lengua degustó el tenue sabor de aquella piel transparente, bajo la cual la sangre corría tumultuosa.

—¿El qué? —se burló, entre caricias cada vez más atrevidas. Sus dedos tantearon las tersas nalgas—. Dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres que te haga, Andrew —ordenó.

Las mejillas le ardían mientras se obligaba a respirar con cierta normalidad. El bombeo incesante de su corazón estaba convirtiéndose en un seco y doloroso redoble, que repercutía en su raciocinio.

—Bésame —rogó con timidez. Entrelazó los dedos en la nuca de Julian, obligándole a acercarse aún más. Una vez más—. Bésame por favor, me encanta tu boca.

No se reconocía en el hombre que se entregaba con total abandono a sus impulsos. Sin tapujos, frotó su erección contra la dureza de Julian. Gimió, pues cada poro de su piel se había convertido en una fuente más de enervante deleite. Giraron en una danza lenta y voluptuosa, que les movía de forma inexorable a la cama, en la que, hasta hacía unas horas, Andrew había descansado.

La cadencia del oleaje cercano les arrullaba, regalándoles su húmedo frescor. La cortina de grueso algodón blanco se movía, impelida por la brisa del mar. En la penumbra rojiza de los últimos minutos del día, los viejos amigos, los novísimos amantes, se reencontraron y se reconocieron.

—No sabes lo que me haces, Drew…—amenazó, con un ronco lamento impúdico.

Obedeció a las sutiles peticiones del médico con desesperada fruición. Devorándole, mordiéndole, libando hasta la última gota de su tibia saliva, que se mezclaba con la suya mientras seguían unidos, incapaces de dejarse ir por un solo instante. Se recostó en el lecho y tiró de sus manos, haciéndole descender sobre él.

Descansaron enredados sobre el firme colchón, cubierto por las blancas sábanas de hilo, que aún conservaban los restos del olor tenue y erótico de Andrew, que apoyó las manos sobre la superficie acolchada para no dejar caer su peso por entero sobre Julian. Durante unos minutos, se observaron en silencio. Era extraño tener debajo de su cuerpo a otro ser de nuevo, tras aquellos meses de celibato. Que esa persona fuese precisamente Julian era desquiciante.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que era correcto. Nada que provocase aquel torrente de bienestar en su ánimo podría ser considerado, siquiera, ni remotamente erróneo. Con un quejido, su pelvis se rozó una y otra vez contra la erección que los vaqueros ceñidos del fotógrafo no lograban ocultar. Las manos certeras de Julian se perdieron por su cintura, delinearon la curva de sus nalgas. Con una sonrisa provocativa curvando la seda enrojecida de sus labios llenos, aferró la carne tensa y le atrajo hasta sus ingles.

El fino algodón de la prenda que portaba Andrew no era suficiente impedimento como para que no se apreciase la dolorosa dureza de su pene. Éste se dejó guiar, frotándose en lentos círculos contra la entrepierna de Julian, que le rodeó las caderas con los muslos.

—Estás caliente —susurró diabólico el moreno, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aquel gesto derritió de placer a Andrew, que, en rápida respuesta, bajó la cabeza y atrapó el objeto de su deseo por un instante—. Drew… déjame darte placer.

—Julian. —Un lamento, a medio camino entre la lujuria y el miedo escapó de su boca al sentir como los dedos del fotógrafo se hundían debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón para alcanzar su trasero desnudo. Cerró los ojos mientras los brazos le temblaban—. No sé si…

—No haremos nada que no desees —prometió entre pequeños y jugosos besos. La lengua húmeda jugueteó sobre la piel de su cuello, componiendo un sendero abrasador sobre su pecho a medida que se deslizaba hasta atrapar con sus dientes uno de los pezones rosados. La fogosa caricia casi hizo apartarse a Andrew, sobresaltado. Nunca nadie había conseguido hacerle reaccionar con tanto ímpetu—. Ven, túmbate aquí —susurró Julian.

Con una dolorosa suavidad, le ayudó a tenderse en la cama. Se examinaron, de lado, tan cercanos que se rozaban, enfrentados al fin. Sus dedos ligeros y sabios, volvieron a trazar las líneas de los pectorales. Reescribió el camino hasta su ombligo, descendiendo con pericia y decisión. Las yemas calientes delinearon el contorno del pene, duro y erguido contra el vientre, perfectamente discernible a través de la fresca tela de prístina blancura.

—Vamos a deshacernos de esto —propuso, con el toque áspero que el deseo acuciante imprimía a sus palabras. Le miró mientras volvía a besarle con ardor incontenible. Suspiró, capturando su tersa lengua entre los dientes. La pelvis de Andrew se agitó, buscando frotarse contra la de él—. ¿Quieres eso? —exigió con erótica dureza—. Porque yo me muero por ver lo que esos pantalones esconden. Quiero observarte desnudo, tocar tu piel. Drew, voy a chuparte, a lamerte y tú vas a correrte para mí. ¿Quieres eso?

Tragó saliva, demasiado excitado por el contacto de los dedos en torno a su carne prieta. Era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, pero su cabeza se movió lentamente, ofreciéndole la única respuesta posible. Sí, decía su gesto.

Sonrió, con la satisfacción reflejada en el rostro. Fijando sus ojos en la mirada verde de Andrew, tiró del cordón y deshizo el flojo nudo que cerraba la cintura.

—Espera —exclamó éste, sujetándole la mano con fuerza.

—Drew… —suplicó casi sollozando. La sangre pareció detenerse un instante al oír aquella imperiosa orden. Los latidos del corazón eran un furioso repicar que pedía consuelo.

—No es justo —agitó la cabeza. Con un gesto tembloroso, le soltó la mano y con cuidado, toqueteó indeciso los botones de los vaqueros—. Quiero verte también —confesó, sin creer que esas palabras estuviesen saliendo de su boca.

Se mojó los labios y, con delicadeza, forzó el pequeño objeto de metal a salir de su correspondiente ojal. El primero fue el más difícil, descubrió con sorpresa. Con cada diminuto avance, la impaciencia ganaba terreno a su habitual docilidad. Julian sólo llevaba encima los vaqueros desteñidos y, con regocijo, descubrió que el ceñido tejido no ocultaba para nada la silueta erguida del pene o los tensos testículos.

Las mejillas se le arrebolaron cuando le vio alzar las caderas, para permitirle deslizar con más facilidad la prenda y liberar así su miembro, que se erguía orgulloso entre el vello oscuro del pubis. En dos bruscos gestos, Julian acabó por desprenderse de los vaqueros y, completamente desnudo, le miró. Sus párpados entornados no le permitían ver su expresión, pero un rictus concentrado se extendía por su rostro.

—Tu turno, Drew… —afirmó sin ocultar su júbilo. Le besó con renovadas ansias, abrazándole con vigor. Bajó por el esbelto cuello y volvió a usar su lengua experta por la sobreexcitada piel de su amante. Pronto, el joven médico se escuchó a sí mismo alentándolo a bajar, a seguir un poco más. El aliento abrasador le quemó en el bajo vientre cuando Julian comenzó a tirar de aquella última barrera.

—Dios… —jadeó Andrew con los ojos cerrados—. Joder, estoy… creo que…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el aire estival bañó su pelvis y sus muslos, al fin desnudos. No sintió vergüenza por aquel maravilloso placer que la boca experta de Julian le procuraba. Alzó la cabeza y le observó. El fotógrafo acariciaba en lentos círculos sus piernas mientras le forzaba a abrirlas. El cabello le impedía apreciar su cara con claridad y él ansiaba verle. Rozó los rizos y los colocó tras una de sus orejas, bajando después por su espalda hasta rozar, por primera vez, otras nalgas que no fuesen las suyas.

Había algo oscuro, erótico, en aquella piel suave, cubierta por un vello casi inapreciable pero que era, sin duda, muy viril. Tocó uno de sus fuertes muslos en una silenciosa petición y Julian cambió de postura, ondulándose como un gran felino, sensual y mortífero.

—Tócame, por favor —suplicó sin pudor—. Necesito sentir tus manos, Drew.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a abrirlos antes de cumplir con su petición. Obedecerle era excitante, descubrió. La sangre pareció adormecerse mientras recorría su miembro enhiesto por primera vez. La piel fina y delicada ardía cuando cerró la palma en un gesto mecánico.

 _Joder,_ un espasmo lascivo le traspasó, pulsante, al mover el puño arriba y abajo, maravillado de la exquisita dureza recluida en aquella seda viva. La boca se le hizo agua por el deseo de catar su sabor. Y la idea, lejos de aborrecerle, sólo consiguió enardecer aún más sus ya embotados sentidos.

—¿Qué sientes? —Julian era apenas capaz de pronunciar unas pocas sílabas entre agónicos jadeos. Sus manos martirizaron de la misma forma el pene de Andrew. El cual casi no era consciente siquiera del movimiento compulsivo de sus caderas, que acompañaba a la perfección el ritmo cadencioso que el fotógrafo marcaba.

—Julian, estoy tan al borde… —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, temblando, desvalido—. No sé si voy a… aguantar mucho, yo… —Mantuvo silencio mientras su mano se movía frenética, imprimiendo a sus acciones toda la excitación que le recorría—. Hace mucho que yo no… estoy con nadie.

En silenciosa respuesta, el moreno bajó la cabeza y lamió su bajo vientre con gula. Apretó los dientes en un intento de contener los latidos de su entrepierna, deteniendo su mano un segundo. El glande enrojecido de Andrew se le presentaba húmedo y apetecible. Una gota transparente reposaba en el extremo congestionado, como una jugosa perla.

—Quiero chupártela, Drew… —declaró con calma—. Quiero conocer a qué sabes exactamente. Llevo años esperando por esto.

El rubio detuvo un segundo sus afanosas caricias y, apretándole con determinación la piel de los testículos, le alentó.

—Hazlo —jadeó expectante, ansioso—. Por el amor de Dios… hazlo.

Julian reptó sobre su cuerpo esbelto. A horcajadas, frotó su pene contra el vientre de Andrew, buscando una momentánea satisfacción. Abrió la boca y volvió a invadir con fuerza su ardiente humedad. Con impudicia, aún mientras sus lenguas seguían enredadas, su dedo corazón se unió al juego. El gesto sorprendido de Andrew le enterneció.

—Lámelo cariño, empápalo —murmuró antes de volver a unirse a él—. Porque ahora voy a usar este dedo dentro de ti —le explicó, entre roncos resuellos apremiantes—. Voy a acariciarte mientras tú me llenas la boca, mientras me alimentas con esa deliciosa carne tuya. ¿No crees que eso será magnifico? —Una de sus manos bajó, volviendo a empezar el irresistible movimiento de vaivén, una y otra vez. Andrew asintió, sus dedos enredados en el cabello rizado de Julian, que, con un último beso, descendió por el convulso cuerpo hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

—Eres exquisito —le arrulló mientras se situaba de rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos.

Del pene sonrosado goteaba, con profusión, una traslúcida humedad que, avaro, recogió con la lengua. Gustoso, permitió que el líquido salobre, un poco amargo, se diluyese con su saliva. Sin esperar un segundo más, encerró toda la turgente extensión en su boca, mientras su mano martirizaba el delicado escroto.

Los quejidos de Andrew subieron un punto mientras sentía erizarse cada poro de su piel. Julian abarcaba con notoria habilidad su miembro. Le llevaba una y otra vez al fondo de su garganta y, con cada nuevo movimiento, su razón se evaporaba como si se tratase de un rocío matinal, que se esfumase por efecto del calor del sol. Pronto, su visión de la realidad se tornó totalmente incoherente, las demandas escapaban sin control de sus labios, suplicando que aquella tortura fuese a más, un poco más, más y más fuerte.

Apenas fue consciente de la primera intromisión del dedo mojado entre sus nalgas, pero su cuerpo se tensó hasta lo imposible cuando, con delicada y dolorosa lentitud, Julian le penetró.

—Relájate, Drew… —le pidió, sin dejar de masturbarle. Acompasado sus movimientos al lento vaivén que, de lacerante, había pasado a transformarse en algo oscuro, delicioso a niveles que desconocía—. Sólo céntrate en el placer, déjate ir —alentó.

Sudando por el esfuerzo de no hacer nada de forma brusca, su boca se cerró de nuevo en torno a aquel aterciopelado acero. En su mano, sentía las erráticas vibraciones del cuerpo de Andrew cada vez que tocaba en aquel punto sensible de su interior. Él mismo goteaba, dolorido, ansiando una liberación.

—Julian —suplicó el joven, ondulando con lascivia bajo las vehementes caricias que su amante le prodigaba—. Cristo… joder… .eso es bueno….

—Eres una delicia —murmuró el moreno, mientras a su dedo corazón se le unía el anular. Los lamentos del médico se multiplicaron, mientras su carne ardiente le aferraba con fuerza, codiciosa, apretándose en torno a él. Su estrecho pasadizo estaba caliente cómo el infierno, satinado y tan apetecible que la boca se le inundó de saliva ante el anhelo de tocarle y descubrir aquel lugar—. Sí, Drew, eres tan sexy, sigue así, puedo ver cómo disfrutas… —le animó tentador, seduciéndole con aquellas impúdicas palabras—. Eres tan estrecho, Dios. Tan caliente, Drew. Estás tan a punto… ¿Verdad? Puedo notar cómo tu cuerpo late, por dentro y por fuera. ¿Necesitas correrte?

—Sí —sollozó. Andrew se arqueó, cabalgando los esbeltos dedos de su amante que le vulneraban sin compasión. Transformando cada uno de sus expertos movimientos en un libidinoso e incontenible placer—. ¡No puedo más! —exclamó entre continuos temblores. Por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba proclamar en voz alta lo que experimentaba—. ¡Me voy a correr!

El hormigueo trepidante le recorría como una corriente eléctrica. Cada partícula de su ser concentrada en aquel punto en su entrepierna, de su ano. Los espasmos del orgasmo se multiplicaron, acumulándose dentro de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar un punto álgido en el que todo a su alrededor se disolvió. Estaba deliciosamente colmado, la boca ardiente de Julian le recibía con delectación mientras el rítmico vaivén de sus dedos le estimulaba, convirtiendo su clímax en algo profundamente estremecedor.

La humedad caliente del semen se derramó sobre las manos de Julian, mojó sus labios ávidos, reposó sobre su vientre, bañando los rizos broncíneos que cubrían el pubis de Andrew.

El médico jadeó pesadamente, intentando serenarse lo bastante como para poder discernir si estaba vivo o muerto. La tibia caricia, lánguida, le recordó que no estaba solo en aquello. Que a su lado un hombre, aquel hombre, el único, Julian, seguía esperando por él.

Abrió los parpados y se observaron en la penumbra azulada. El mar cercano se fundía con el sonido de la voz del tenor que, de nuevo, empezaba el aria.

—Ver cómo te corres ha sido magnifico, Drew… —le susurró malicioso, acercando su cuerpo lo bastante como para que el olor del semen, del sudor, del jabón, se mezclasen, dando lugar a un aroma único, que le hizo sentir un asombroso espasmo en la ingle.

El médico se mordió el labio y, con tiento, rozó las tetillas erizadas y bajó por el vientre. Enredar los dedos en su vello le resultó sorpresivamente erótico. Eran tan diferentes. Abrió la mano y abarcó sus testículos prietos. Le miró a los ojos mientras volvía a sostenerle dentro de su puño y comenzaba un lento movimiento, pausado. Estaba caliente y tan duro como el cristal. De nuevo sintió cómo sus papilas se excitaban y el deseo de saborearle le espoleaba a ser, por una vez, quien dominase. Giraron, y esa vez Andrew le observó desde encima.

—Quiero probarte, Julian —confesó a media voz. Ebrio de deseo, siguió masturbándole. El fotógrafo se dejó llevar, con un jadeo complaciente—. Pero no sé qué hacer, yo nunca… —Bajó la cabeza y apresó sus labios, mordiéndole con fervoroso ardor.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla —le animó—. Sólo… —Sus párpados cayeron, advirtió cómo su rostro enrojecía a medida que Andrew le besaba el cuello, bajando despacio por su pecho—. Jodido Cristo, eso es. —Enredó los dedos en los áureos mechones, que relucían a medio camino entre el cobre y el dorado apagado. El joven hundió la lengua en su ombligo, para luego devorar la carne trémula del pubis—. Dios, tío, esa lengua hace maravillas. Más, hazlo más fuerte —le apremió, alzando las caderas, embistiendo dentro de la mano que le mecía—. Drew, eso se siente maravilloso. —Contuvo un grito que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta estremecida —Quiero más…

Andrew sonrió, sintiéndose secretamente orgulloso por las muestras de placer de su amante. Continuó besando y chupando su entrepierna, deleitando por la perfecta cremosidad de aquella piel.

—Anoche en el bar, cuando te pediste esa cerveza —confesó mientras su mano se movía con una lenta cadencia, sosteniendo el orgasmo de Julian—, tu camisa se alzó y te vi el ombligo… —Acarició con devoción aquel punto exacto—. Nunca, desde que tenía diecisiete años, había vuelto a sentir la urgente necesidad de irme al baño y masturbarme…

—Drew —Un quejido reverberó en el pecho de Julian—. Me vas a matar.

Éste no respondió, fascinado, observaba el pequeño tatuaje en el que antes no había reparado. Un diseño intrincado y que, para su sorpresa, reconoció. Era un laberinto que él había dibujado hacía años. Ahora su obra descansaba para siempre sobre la pálida tez del bajo vientre de Julian. Lo lamió, mordisqueándole a placer.

—Si hubiese sospechado que tenías esto escondido… —Sopló sobre la seda ardiente y enardecida—. Creo que podría haber cometido una locura.

—Hummm..... —Julian no respondió, pero sus dedos guiaban su cabeza, conminándolo a seguir.

—Eres muy sexy… —murmuró asombrado, porque era cierto. Su mejor amigo era toda una hermosura—. Muy atractivo, siempre me pareciste tan guapo —confesó, a media voz, sin dejar de homenajear su cuerpo expuesto—. Me gustas mucho…

—Gracias…—expiró entre dientes el moreno, sonriendo feliz.

Complacido más allá de lo que era capaz de explicar, Andrew sujetó el pene para tenerlo cerca de su boca. Indeciso, calibró su grosor, su color, su tamaño. Probó a besarlo, humedeciéndolo a placer con su saliva tibia. Succionó el glande y un quejido escapó de su garganta, al compás del lamento quedo de Julian. Más confiado, usó su lengua para lamer toda su extensión mientras acariciaba el escroto, suave y perfectamente rasurado. De pronto, quiso sentir el tacto de aquella piel rugosa y, con un leve soplo, llevó aquella carne dentro de su boca. Gimió convulso y volvió a tironear con suavidad, delineando con la punta de la lengua las gruesas venas de la base del pene, antes de volver a empezar de nuevo.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —susurró mientras rozaba con la lengua la abertura, de la que brotaba el translúcido liquido preseminal. Lo probó con ansias mientras volvía a notar las punzadas del deseo en su propio vientre.

—No… —bromeó entre jadeos—. Lo estás haciendo aún mejor que bien. Mierda, lo siento… creo parezco un adolescente encelado. —Un grito escapó de entre sus labios entreabiertos—. Me voy a correr, Drew… sigue así… justo así.

Una de las manos del fotógrafo se cerró sobre el puño prieto de su amante, guiando los movimientos de Andrew, imprimiéndole una nueva urgencia, volviéndolos casi violentos.

—Dios… —susurró Andrew, examinando la expresión de placer impresa en su rostro moreno—. No te imaginas cómo me gustas.

—Bésame, por favor —suplicó. Tirando de la nuca del médico, hundió la lengua en su boca, que aún conservaba los restos de sus propios fluidos—. Drew…—Le aferró, casi agónico, mientras el calor exultante se contraía hasta lo imposible para luego explotar.

Apenas fue consciente de que sus brazos habían atraído aún mas cerca a su compañero, apresándole en un abrazo férreo mientras se vaciaba. El semen fluyendo en una cascada cada vez más lenta, hasta que, con una última y temblorosa caricia, Andrew le dejó ir.

Estaba exhausto, la liberación de Julian, su propio orgasmo, las tensiones acumuladas, todo propició que apenas tuviese la suficiente fuerza para buscar algo con lo que asearse. Apagó el iPod y el silencio tranquilo le sosegó en parte. Julian seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando regresó y, con un titubeo, le rozó con una toalla mojada.

—Ten. —Con un sentimiento de vergüenza, no se atrevió a hacer aquello que en realidad le apetecía. Limpiar él mismo aquel torso. Usar su lengua y probar el sabor del semen sobre la piel del vientre, antes de que acabase de secarse.

—Gracias. —Con gesto indolente, usó el húmedo tejido y lo abandonó sobre la mesilla que estaba situada cerca del cabecero. Alzó la cabeza, en apariencia ajeno a que Andrew le miraba avergonzado por su impudor.

—Esto… bueno… —Se masajeó la frente, sin saber qué añadir. Con lentitud, se enfundó de nuevo los pantalones, esos que Julian le había quitado hacía un rato.

—Ven aquí —pidió con voz suave. Julian palmeó el hueco en la cama que había quedado libre cuando se movió hacia la derecha—. Pongamos la mosquitera ¿no?

Sintiéndose tonto e infantil, le obedeció. La fina gasa color crema cubrió la cama y ellos quedaron en el centro, juntos, pero sin tocarse.

 

 

 

**II**

 

Julian se giró, apoyándose sobre un costado. Nunca había sido especialmente recatado y estar desnudo frente al hombre con el que acababa de hacer el amor no iba a ser un buen momento para empezar a cambiar de manera de ser, decidió.

Con la yema del dedo, dibujó las líneas de su perfil. Era básicamente el mismo chico que recordaba, salvo que el tiempo había vuelto aún más definida y patente su belleza, que en el adolescente que fue era más bien una promesa.

No le miraba y por la postura envarada de su cuerpo, sólo estaba allí porque, de hecho, no tenía a dónde escapar. Y él no se lo iba a poner fácil. No después de haber comprobado que aquella conexión que había presentido toda su vida se acababa de hacer más real que nunca. Ya no eran unos niños e iban a enfrentar aquello juntos.

—¿Te arrepientes? —susurró, apretando uno de sus labios como si quisiera comprobar que estaba allí en carne y hueso. Que estar con aquel hombre en una cama no era sólo uno de sus tristes sueños—. Dímelo, por favor. La verdad.

El silencio se extendió lentamente mientras Andrew pensaba en qué responder. En cómo exponer con meridiana claridad a otra persona lo que habitaba en su mente cuando ni siquiera él mismo se explicaba sus reacciones. No entendía los actos en los que había participado hacía unos momentos. ¿O sí?, susurró su cerebro, como carcajeándose de aquella segura monotonía con la que había vivido sus años de vida adulta. No eres quien dices ser… le recordó una voz insidiosa.

—No, claro que no me arrepiento —reconoció a su pesar, sincero—. No podría —añadió. Giró la cabeza sin mover el cuerpo y, con dulzura, apretó la mano del fotógrafo, que yacía sobre su mejilla—. No puedo mentirte o mentirme a mí mismo. No otra vez.

Julian se acercó lo bastante como para poder abrazarle por la cintura. Con un pequeño suspiro cansado, hundió la nariz en el hueco tras la oreja e inspiró su perfume, terrenal, erótico, varonil.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapamos? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba, pegando su cuerpo desnudo contra Andrew. El cual, sin decir ni media palabra, le dejó hacer.

Apartó sus cabellos revueltos y erizados, transformados en una suave nube rojiza. Le dio un beso lento, posando sus labios en la mandíbula áspera, disfrutando del tacto bajo su boca.

—Sí, nos llevamos tu tienda, unos bocadillos y nos fuimos al bosquecillo aquel cerca de tu casa —relató con una sonrisa somnolienta. Que alguien, que él, le abrazase tan estrechamente era muy agradable, tanto que no pudo dejar de atraerle aún más. Enredó las manos con las de Julian, que las tenía apoyadas en su vientre, en el límite que la cintura del pantalón marcaba. Sus dedos entrelazados se apretaron en una silenciosa comunicación—. Lo que no recuerdo era por qué pensamos que íbamos a llegar lejos. La verdad es que éramos dos críos estúpidos. —Contuvo una carcajada irónica, casi cruel. Llena de un rencor del que no fue consciente, pero que nubló el ánimo de Julian—. Mi padre me dio una tunda que no me permitió sentarme en días, aún me duele el trasero al recordarlo.

—¿De veras? Siempre fue un viejo bastardo con la mano demasiado larga. —Le insultó sin ocultar el profundo odio que le profesaba. Andrew se envaró al constatar que Julian seguía detestando al doctor McNeill, un sentimiento que, por otra parte, le era por entero retribuido. Intentando suavizar su incomodidad, Julian enarcó una ceja y, con divertida lascivia, apretó los genitales contra las nalgas de Andrew, que se tensaron en una espontánea respuesta—. Yo puedo curarte si quieres… tengo buenas manos —ofreció salaz. Para ilustrar sus palabras, masajeó el vientre plano, subiendo luego despacio, amasando con pericia los músculos planos y tonificados del médico, consiguiendo que de la boca de Andrew escapase un suspiro satisfecho.

—Creí que eras fotógrafo, no masajista —adujo sin aliento. Rezando porque no percibiese que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo con demasiada celeridad a sus avances. Las mejillas y las orejas le ardían. No tenía dudas de que si continuaban aquel camino, en unos minutos no iba a poder hacerse el sueco y aparentar que el deseo, que le hacía estar erecto de nuevo, no existía.

—Soy un tío con recursos —rió, mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas y le arrimaba aún más, envolviéndole con su calor—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas por qué íbamos a irnos, o es que no quieres pensar en ello? —le reprochó con un deje irónico.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió. Incómodo, cerró los ojos. Llevaba años intentando sepultar aquella noche en el olvido—. Pero me cuesta pensar en eso —reconoció en voz baja, cauteloso ante la reacción de su amigo.

—Ese día tu padre te dijo que tendrías que ir a estudiar el último curso de secundaria fuera del pueblo —continuó, apretándole más fuerte—. Esa noche te cogí entre mis brazos y te prometí que no nos iban a separar. Lo siento. —Su voz se tornó triste—. No fui capaz de cumplirlo. No me dejaste hacerlo, Drew.

—Fue mi responsabilidad —susurró con una tristeza infinita—. Por eso no quiero recordarlo, Julian, me duele demasiado pensar en el modo en que me comporté.

Andrew contuvo un quejido doloroso y las lágrimas acudieron raudas hasta sus ojos. Había luchado durante más de una década por desterrar aquellos días de sus recuerdos. Y lo había conseguido, bien lo sabía Dios. O lo dejaba todo atrás o enloquecía.

Su padre era un hombre duro, intransigente, que tenía una firme opinión. O seguías sus dictados o te jodía. Su hermana pequeña llevaba años sin mantener contacto con él. Ni siquiera había acudido al funeral de la madre de ambos, alegando que una mujer que no la había defendido de las continuas palizas de aquel hombre no merecía su presencia, aún cuando le hubiese dado la vida. A él simplemente le despreciaba, por su cobardía.

Con dolorosa claridad, rememoró el terror de aquella tarde cuando su progenitor le hizo saber que iba a alejarle de aquello que conocía. Desesperado, huyó de la casa, oponiéndose a que, por el capricho de aquel déspota, se le fuese a privar de todo cuanto le hacía feliz. Corriendo, con las manos vacías, salvo por la mochila donde aún conservada una muda y su cartera con un poco de dinero. Salió por la puerta de atrás con rapidez, antes de que nadie en la casa se percatase de su ausencia. Sus pasos se encaminaron hasta el hogar de su mejor amigo, Julian. Con triste abandono, comprendió que su bravata no iba a prosperar. Ya a solas, sintiéndose a salvo en medio del caos que era el dormitorio compartido del chico, le relató los planes paternos.

—Dice que en esa academia mis notas van a mejorar lo bastante como para poder entrar en la facultad de medicina —explicó entre sollozos. Sentado en la cama del hermano de Julian, Colin—. ¡No quiero ser un puto medico como él! Yo… yo… —Bajó la voz, avergonzado—. Quiero ser dibujante, ya lo sabes.

Julian había arrojado el pitillo a medio fumar por la ventana y, con los brazos cruzados sobre su escuálido pecho, le había propuesto irse juntos.

—Yo soy mayor de edad, podría trabajar en algún bar poniendo copas —afirmó. Su inocencia adolescente le hacía ver aquella situación más como una aventura que como un contratiempo. Cualquier cosa menos permitir que les separasen—. Y tú estudiarás lo que te apetezca, Drew, yo nunca te impondría nada. Nos iremos los dos.

Esa noche se habían marchado con sigilo de la propiedad de los Henderson. En aquel hogar no había un estricto control, como ocurría en su propia casa. Quizás por eso adoraba estar allí. Los hermanos mayores de Julian eran dos gigantes bravucones, como el patriarca. Unos malditos bastardos que adoraban gastarles bromas pesadas, pero que tampoco dudaban en calentar al que intentase siquiera tocar al menor del clan, Julian. Por extensión, aquella protección alcanzaba a Andrew. Era una pena que los muchachos no pudiesen ejercer la misma presión con el venerable pilar de la comunidad, el doctor Kenneth McNeill, su padre.

Montaron la tienda e, inconscientes, disfrutaron de su recién estrenada libertad. Compartieron un bocadillo y varias cervezas, que estaban tibias pero que les supieron a gloria. Julian, que había cumplido los dieciocho años y se creía un adulto en toda regla, elucubraba sobre qué hacer. Con gesto seguro, dictaminó que lo mejor era ir hasta Londres. Una vez allí, decidió en voz alta, aparentando tranquilidad, buscarían un piso en donde empezar una nueva vida.

Entonces le escuchó llorar. Su precioso Andrew sollozaba, profundos lamentos casi inaudibles, que intentaba silenciar con las manos apretadas en torno a la boca. Julian deseó matar a aquel hijo de puta. Era consciente de que el doctor McNeill detestaba la inconmovible lealtad que se profesaban, desde siempre, su hijo y él. De hecho, tenía la certeza de que era el único tema en el que Andrew le plantaba cara. Y el buen doctor no permitía que nadie escapase a su control. Hijo de puta manipulador, pensó con rencor, recordando las veces en que había visto algún que otro moretón, que Drew intentaba esconderle por vergüenza.

—Drew, tío, no llores más, no voy a dejar que te vuelva a pegar —prometió por lo bajo. Aún observándole, abrió la cremallera del saco donde descansaba y, con precaución, hizo lo propio con la de su amigo—. No tengas miedo, yo no voy a dejar que nos separen, ¿vale? —Con infinito cuidado, le abrazó fuerte. Sus rostros muy juntos, los jóvenes cuerpos, febriles, apretados en el angosto espacio—. Te juro por Dios que le mataré si te toca.

Para Julian, sentir a Drew contra sí era una especie de tortura sensual. Adoraba al muchacho, le deseaba con toda la fuerza y el entusiasmo de sus cortos años, pero también sabía que no sentía lo mismo por él, por eso callaba. Andrew no era gay y eso no podía cambiarse, lo mismo que no él podía olvidar lo mucho que le quería, para bien o para mal.

Andrew no le respondió pero, sin dejar de derramar gruesos lagrimones, se le colgó del cuello con desesperación. Siempre, en su vida, Julian había significado la alegría, el cariño, el compañerismo, la amistad. Eran especiales, quizás eso era lo que su padre odiaba de aquella relación. Que desde que ambos habían coincido en el colegio se habían convertido en inseparables.

Besarle fue lo más natural del mundo. Sólo un fugaz contacto cariñoso, relajado e inocente. Un roce ínfimo de sus labios entrecerrados. Había soñado tantas veces con que Andrew se le entregaba que era casi imposible no intentarlo.

Sólo una vez… se dijo con miedo, respirando agitado. Sólo una vez, Dios mío, le quiero tanto…

Se miraron un instante, confusos. Pero, al ver que el rubio no hacia ningún gesto negativo, se atrevió a volver a bajar la cabeza y unir sus bocas de nuevo. El quedo suspiro de Andrew le animó y, con dulzura, humedeció el terso labio inferior antes de tantearle, pidiendo una respuesta. Sujetó las suaves mejillas aún lampiñas de su amigo y profundizó la caricia, jugando con su lengua. Saboreando por primera vez el cálido y jugoso interior de aquella boca que tanto había admirado en secreto.

Nunca supo cómo, de pronto, estaban aferrándose el uno al otro, tironeando de sus ropas con torpe premura, buscando con urgente afán un contacto más profundo e íntimo. Andrew llevaba aún el chándal con el emblema del instituto con el que esa tarde había practicado al futbol tras las clases. Julian introdujo las manos ansiosas bajo el tejido de gruesa felpa oscura y halló con facilidad la palpitante erección con la que tantas veces había fantaseado.

—Julian…—se quejó el muchacho, sin apenas fuerzas para atajar el gesto—. Por favor… yo… no.

No le dejó continuar. Enardecido por sus respuestas, desabrochó sus tejanos y se desnudó a sí mismo, frotando su pene, ya húmedo y turgente, contra el miembro de Andrew, que lloriqueó con timidez bajo aquella desenvuelta caricia.

—Drew… —suplicó. Le mordió el cuello con fiereza. El control de sus actos perdido en un mar de hormonas y de anhelos insatisfechos—. Me pones muy cachondo, ¿no lo notas? —Sin un atisbo de vergüenza, bajó la mano de Andrew hasta donde sus penes seguían friccionándose con una cadencia cada vez más frenética.

—Julian, no… —Pero sus caderas tenían otras ideas y se encontró embistiendo con fuerza contra la pelvis de su compañero.

La desconcertante sensación que le provocaba el tacto de aquella carne caliente junto a la suya era lo bastante erótica como para que los primeros temblores del orgasmo se insinuasen en su cuerpo. Con deliberada lentitud, Julian siguió besándole hasta que las respuestas del joven fueron tan desinhibidas como las suyas propias. Andrew le abrazaba, pidiéndole un rápido alivio a aquel calor que avasallaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres correrte, verdad? —murmuró con un impúdico jadeo, tomando con una de sus manos los miembros, uniéndolos bajo su puño. Movió la otra palma por el vientre cóncavo de Andrew y tiró de sus pezones rosados—. Dime… ¿Quieres?

—Sí… —sollozó, con los ojos entornados. En su rostro aún brillaban, como cintas de plata, los surcos que las lágrimas habían marcado—. Sí… sí, sí quiero… por favor. Julian…

—Voy a complacerte, Drew… —Usó el pulgar para extender el liquido transparente que brotaba del pene de los dos—. Me encanta tu polla… —afirmó apreciativo mientras empezaba a masturbarle, uniendo en una misma caricia ambos miembros—. Se me hace la boca agua —confesó, mordiendo su garganta, lamiendo la erizada zona, sin dejar de torturarle.

Andrew se dejó hacer, demasiado conmocionado y excitado como para negarse o tomar un papel más activo. Sus dedos se cerraban como garras en los hombros de Julian, que seguía murmurándole palabras al oído, intercaladas con besos mojados, calientes, impúdicos, llenos de una tórrida entrega.

El muchacho podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse con una velocidad que le avergonzaba. Los testículos le dolían, el calor arremolinándose en su vientre, en la base de su columna con tanta fuerza que le hizo rechinar los dientes. Abrió mucho los ojos, pues necesitaba mirar a la persona que tenía a su lado. Aquel que estaba allí, procurándole ese instante de inesperada dicha.

Julian tenía los labios entreabiertos, las pestañas oscuras perladas de lágrimas velaban sus ojos dorados. Por un segundo, Andrew perdió el aliento ante la exquisita belleza de aquel rostro. Subió las manos hasta el cuello y acercó su boca a los labios brillantes de su compañero. Le parecían tan apetecibles… La urgencia le golpeó en el pecho como una patada. Iba a correrse. Y mientras lo hacía, quería hundir la lengua en aquella jugosa oquedad, enredarse en su aliento y beber el aire de sus pulmones. Olvidar que existía, perderse en aquellas pupilas y no regresar.

Con renovado ímpetu, sus caderas se agitaron contra aquel puño que le sostenía. Notó la mano de Julian, el calor sedoso de su pene duro, resbaladizo y decidido junto al propio. Prestamente, por iniciativa propia, le entregó una caricia tras otra. Se mordieron entre gemidos llenos de urgencia. Chupó y lamió sus labios, luchando por explorar cada milímetro de su empapado interior.

Notó cómo el miembro de Julian crecía y latía, cada vena explotando en una espesa y ardiente lluvia que les empapó el pecho, el pubis, el bajo vientre.

El sonido de sus gemidos, guturales, desvalidos, su olor, el regusto de su saliva en el fondo paladar, fue demasiado. El cúmulo de estímulos sensoriales precipitó el clímax de Andrew. Eyaculó con fuerza mientras intentaba no gritar, moviéndose, errático, contra el apretón que, tenaz, aún aferraba ambos miembros como si fuesen una sola carne.

Creía que iba a morir. Jamás había experimentado aquel goce cegador. Temblando, se abrazaron, obviando la viscosa humedad del semen que se secaba sobre su piel sudorosa y trémula. Ninguno habló durante un largo rato, sólo permanecieron semidesnudos, adormecidos por la sobredosis de emociones del día.

Los minutos se sucedieron y Julian comenzó a hablar de forma atropellada. Andrew pensó, cansado hasta la médula, que nunca le había visto tan feliz. Le tenía abrazado, desgranando besos, planes y promesas sobre su piel. Regándole con un amor tan puro, tan cristalino, como sólo alguien enamorado a esa edad, que al fin consigue una respuesta de la persona hasta ahora inalcanzable, puede ofrecer.

Y Andrew se aterró. Él no le amaba, no de esa forma, porque él no era gay, ¿verdad? Un solo momento de locura no te hace cambiar de preferencias, razonó enloquecido, ¿verdad? Temblando, le alejó con inusitada rudeza. No era capaz de olvidar en lo que se convertiría su vida si su padre descubría, o siquiera imaginaba, lo que acababa de hacer en aquel angosto espacio. Que, si bien había considerado un refugio seguro contra el miedo y la soledad, de pronto se le antojaba un lugar claustrofóbico. Con dedos temblorosos, se subió el pantalón de mullida felpa azul marino. Las manchas de semen seco le hicieron comenzar a sudar de puro pánico. Tenía que irse antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Necesitaba salir de allí, ya.

—Drew… mi vida. —Julian le acarició la espalda, preocupado por la palidez cadavérica que se extendía como un mando por la tez del muchacho—. Yo estoy aquí. Estamos juntos, no te preocupes.

—Déjame —susurró con la voz ronca—. No te atrevas a tocarme.

—Drew… —concilió, con ternura en el tono.

—¡Que me sueltes, coño! —Le propinó un manotazo y siguió ordenándose la ropa.

—¿Qué? —Apabullado por la mirada llena de odio del pelirrojo, Julian le permitió que saliese gateando del saco. El muchacho sollozaba de nuevo, intentando tirar de la cremallera que cerraba la tienda, con la clara intención de salir del recinto.

—¡Déjame, gilipollas! —chilló casi de forma histérica cuando el moreno intentó frenarle— ¡Te he dicho que no me toques!

—Drew… pero, pero… —tartamudeó, tirando de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, intentó cerrarla a la vez que se ponía a cuatro patas.

Le temblaban tanto las manos que no fue capaz de hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Enredado en el tejido acolchado del saco, cayó de bruces un par de veces antes de poder seguir a Andrew, que ya había recorrido un trecho. Tal era su apuro que aún iba poniéndose los zapatos, ajeno a que el terreno estaría mojado de rocío y que, dado lo patoso que era, lo más seguro era que acabase perdiéndose sin poder llegar a su casa.

Julian era el atlético de los dos, el que siempre hacía pareja con él en las clases de Deportes porque sobresalía en todos, sin excepción. No le importaba cubrirle en sus meteduras de pata. Así que no le costó esfuerzo alguno darle alcance. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, más por los nervios que por la pequeña carrera. Le gritó que se detuviese, a lo que Andrew ni respondió, sólo se movió de forma espasmódica, intentando soltarse mientras usaba todas las palabras malsonantes que conocía, al sentir el imperioso apretón del moreno.

—Pero cariño… lo de antes —Julian intentó abrazarle. Quizás, pensó, tenía miedo. Y él podría librarle de esos nefastos pensamientos, con su amor infinito, con su cariño.

— ¡Que no me llames así, capullo! —Se liberó de un violento empujón.

Julian, demasiado asombrado para reaccionar, trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo. Las palmas de las manos se le despellejaron al golpearse con las piedras del terreno y sintió la sangre tibia brotar de su piel desgarrada. Sin embargo, aquello no le laceraba tanto como la mirada nauseabunda que su amigo le dirigió desde su desgarbada estatura.

—Drew… —susurró. Una amarga certeza se filtró al fin en su consciencia.

Lo que para él había significado un momento de absoluta gloria, quizás para su amigo no había representado más que un acto abominable. Apretó los labios, intentando contener cualquier tipo de expresión que delatase su desolación y aumentase la humillación que experimentaba. Le temblaba tanto el cuerpo que sintió nauseas. Aquel no era el Andrew que él conocía.

—Mi padre tenía razón —exclamó éste con crueldad, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que surcaban, copiosas, sus mejillas—. Eres un puto maricón.

—¿Cómo? —le interrogó con tono ahogado.

El dolor era demasiado grande para ser real. Nada podía herir tanto. Se dobló sobre sí mismo como si Andrew, en lugar de palabras, le hubiese lanzado un puñetazo en pleno pecho. No era capaz ni de levantarse de aquel suelo embarrado. Sólo podía mirar con espanto al muchacho por el que, hasta hacía un segundo, hubiese dado la vida.

—Lo que oyes…—No volvió a cruzar sus ojos con los de Julian.

Sin añadir ni media palabra más, giró sobre sus talones y continuó su zigzagueante camino. Resbaló en la hierba cuajada de niebla, mientras se quejaba. Tanteó a ciegas el terreno bajo sus pies, intentando orientarse. Las lágrimas descendieron, hirvientes ríos que calentaban sus mejillas y gotearon por su barbilla. Al miedo por la reacción que su padre tendría al verle aparecer de madrugada, y con aquella facha, se le acababa de unir una horrible certeza. Había sido injusto con la única persona con la que se podía expresar tal y como era sin sentirse inferior o asustado. Se mordió los labios, intentando reunir de nuevo la rabia que el asalto sensual del muchacho había causado en su ánimo. Quería conservar la razón de su lado y, para eso, debía culpar a Julian.

Un ramalazo de ira fustigó al moreno que, con trabajo, consiguió sujetarse sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Dio unos pasos vacilantes antes de que Andrew se alejase más en la espesura.

—Ya veo —le gritó—. Ahora si soy un puto maricón, pero mientras me suplicabas, no te repugnaba para nada, ¿no es cierto? —Pateó el suelo con furia y le siguió.

—¡Cállate! —respondió Andrew entre gritos roncos—. ¡Cállate y no conviertas esto en algo aún más sucio! ¡Me has usado, hijo de puta! ¡Sólo querías follarme!

—¿Yo? —le increpó, sujetándole del brazo para pararle—. ¿Yo a ti?, ¿Estás seguro, Andrew? ¡Porque no te obligué a meterme la lengua hasta la garganta! Lo de la tienda no ha sido sólo cosa mía, no te equivoques.

—¡No soy maricón! ¿Lo entiendes, Julian? ¡No lo soy! —repitió histérico—. ¡Me has engañado!

—Ya —se burló, aún hipando—. ¡No eres un asqueroso maricón, pero bien que te ha gustado que te meta mano, hipócrita!

—¡Que te calles de una puta vez, joder! —Intentó empujarle, pero esta vez no le pilló con la guardia baja. Con ademán letal, Julian le detuvo. Sus manos raudas le apresaron con fuerza. Andrew fue consciente de que jamás le pegaría. Aún sabiendo que estaba ciego de ira. Y para su desgracia, era un buen juez en ese tipo de cuestiones.

—Eres un imbécil, Andrew McNeill —espetó. Le alejó de sí con asco, sin ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban copiosas de sus ojos castaños—. Lárgate, cabrón. Vete con tu papá, te mereces cada una de las putadas que te haga.

—Gilipollas —susurró con rencor. Julian sabía mejor que nadie el alcance de las putadas que su padre era capaz de hacerle.

—Cobarde —escupió, arrojando la hiriente palabra como despedida—. Maldito cobarde. No mereces la pena, Andrew McNeill.

El moreno no le miró siquiera, se dirigía ya hacia donde habían plantado la tienda. Los sollozos de ambos se mezclaron con la densa oscuridad. Andrew estuvo un rato largo de pie, solo, observando sin ver, hasta que el frío y el cansancio comenzaron a hacer mella en su determinación. Quizás… si le pedía disculpas.

A él no le importaba que Julian fuese gay. Le admiraba por su valentía. No era fácil serlo en un pueblo pequeño, lleno de gente prejuiciosa. Sólo a base de mala leche había conseguido que las personas, aunque no le comprendiesen, acabase por aceptar con resignación que a él le importaba un bledo que le llamasen maricón. Que sus hermanos y su padre, esos gigantes, hubiesen roto alguna que otra nariz también ayudaba.

El propio Julian era, a pesar de su corta edad, uno de los chicos más fuertes del pequeño instituto. Donde las muchachas, a menudo, suspiraban por su cuerpo alto, y sus hermosos ojos del color del coñac añejo. No eran pocas las que se proponían curarle de esas preferencias que Julian se empeñaba en no ocultar. Tropezarse con su afable camaradería y poco más, iba poco a poco desalentándolas. Que odiasen a Andrew por ser, desde siempre, la única presencia inmutable en la vida del joven, había acabado dando que hablar. Y el doctor McNeill no había ocultado que quería que aquella amistad acabase. Era lo único a lo que su hijo se le había opuesto.

—Dios… —Las lágrimas fluyeron, libres, incontrolables, empapando sus mejillas sucias. Gruesos goterones salados, que le escocieron en las heridas de los labios. Se las frotó y un tenue olor le asaltó. Era el rastro del semen de Julian, del suyo propio. En sus prisas por huir, ni siquiera se había limpiado con corrección. Se sintió enfermo y, de haber tenido algo que vomitar, lo habría hecho—. Soy el hijo de puta más grande del universo —sollozó. Se tapó la cara con las palmas aún pegajosas—. Él se ofrece a dejarlo todo por mí y yo le pago con acusaciones y le insulto, le falto al respeto, le hiero.

Miró al cielo donde las estrellas apenas se insinuaban entre las nubes, respiró hondo. Tenía que serenarse, y luego subiría. Le pediría perdón. Le explicaría que no comprendía muy bien qué había ocurrido exactamente entre ellos, pero que no le daba asco de eso. Que lo único que le provocaba repugnancia era su propia cobardía. Que le quería, que le diese tiempo… sí, sabría arreglarlo. Tenía que hacerlo… vivir sin Julian. Agitó la cabeza con pena. Cualquier cosa menos estar sin él. No podía estar sin él.

Se limpió el rostro con el bajo de la camiseta, donde también los rastros de sus fluidos habían dejado un incómodo recordatorio de aquel momento en la tienda. Con dedos temblorosos, se recompuso la ropa y apartó los mechones rojizos de sus mejillas aún húmedas.

—Lo siento, Julian… lo siento. —Usó las manos cuando cayó al intentar subir la cuesta en aquella espesa oscuridad. Pero no le importaba, iba a encontrarle y a besarle, a abrazarle… se pondría de rodillas si hacía falta, porque no había estado bien hacerle creer que lo que habían hecho había sido sucio o que le asqueaba. Cerró los ojos mientras sus lamentos subían en intensidad. Sólo quería que le abrazase de nuevo y que la boca de labios carnosos de Julian se cerrase sobre la suya, que le hiciese olvidar con su amor que el resto del mundo existía.

Apenas había dado unos pasos vacilantes cuando una mano se cerró sobre su hombro. Al principio, creyó que su Julian había regresado por él y una risa aliviada se mezcló con sus sollozos.

—Vamos a casa y entonces hablaremos de lo que he oído aquí.

La voz átona le produjo una violenta arcada seca que le hizo doblarse en dos. Sin embargo, el hombre que le sujetaba del brazo no tenía intención de detener sus pasos por él. Le arrastraría si hacía falta. Aún hoy, era incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado hasta el camino principal, porque el miedo había nublado su mente. Borrar el resto de la noche y los días siguientes de sus recuerdos le había costado meses. Jamás había vuelto a mirar atrás.

 

—No sólo te azotó el trasero —murmuró al fin Julian, apartándose de Andrew. Saltó, pasando con desenvoltura por encima de su cuerpo. Sin mediar palabra, entró al baño. Al salir, recogió los vaqueros y se los subió. Seguía sin mirarle, pero el médico supo que esperaba una respuesta.

—No… no fue sólo eso —suspiró. Negándose a darle más datos—. Iba a volver contigo para disculparme cuando me encontró. El muy cabrón salió a buscarme.

Se levantó de la cama con impaciencia, deseando no haber empezado aquella conversación. Le latía con fuerza la nuca, como un signo incipiente de que el dolor de cabeza volvería de nuevo. Sin mirar a Julian, se calzó y salió al pasillo. Recordaba que le había dejado los analgésicos en el salón. Y necesitaba un par de ellos de nuevo, o volver a emborracharse, lo que le aliviase antes.

—Ibas a volver —repitió las palabras con aire irónico sin poderse contener, mientras salía al exterior de la cabaña.

El pequeño cenador rectangular discurría a lo largo de toda la fachada, protegiendo la entrada del sol, del viento y de las lluvias. Las cortinas de tela rústica, en un desvaído tono verdoso, estaban corridas en los laterales, evitando así que los muebles de madera oscura se cubriesen de arena. Se sentó en el cómodo balancín, bastante parecido al de su propia cabaña, cubierto de almohadones a juego con el resto de tapicerías, y con un pie descalzo se impulsó.

Andrew le miró desde el umbral. El vaso con agua a medias lleno burbujeaba mientras esperaba a que la pastilla acabase de disolverse.

—Sí —afirmó. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la playa privada, de arenas blancas, salpicada por alguna que otra palmera.

A su izquierda, el edificio principal, de una sola planta, iluminado de forma tenue. A su espalda, el resto de las exclusivas estancias, tan caras como la suya, y que sólo unos pocos podrían pagar. Una de ellas era la de Julian, que se había girado y, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo, estaba recostado en el mullido colchón.

—Como dijiste hace un rato, éramos unos críos imbéciles —ratificó, sentándose recto y escrutó el horizonte—. Debo irme, Andrew.

Que le llamase por su nombre completo otra vez marcaba un contrapunto a lo que sea que estuviesen compartiendo. El moreno entró en el salón apenas iluminado para recoger su calzado.

—Quizás podríamos… vernos mañana —propuso esperanzado.

Negándose a admitir que los tórridos momentos de hacía un rato no significasen, al menos, que tenían una oportunidad de retomar un contacto más cercano y amistoso.

—Me marcho mañana por la tarde y tengo que recoger un montón de cosas —se excusó, mientras regresaba con las sandalias en la mano. Le tendió la mano libre sin titubeos y sonrió, ausente—. Ha sido… interesante verte de nuevo, Andrew, espero que te vaya bien.

Le apretó la palma cálida y seca con fuerza. No podía dejarle ir. Tenían que hablar, al menos le debía una disculpa por aquellas horribles palabras que se habían lanzado en aquel oscuro bosque.

—Quédate, por favor —rogó en voz baja. Las orejas se le encendieron por el furioso rubor, que le acaloraba también las mejillas y el cuello—. Me gustaría… quiero que hablemos, por favor.

—Tengo que hacer el equipaje —explicó con calma—. De veras.

Soltando la mano de Andrew, se apretó la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquel tipo no era un ligue ocasional. No podía tratarlo como pretendía hacerlo. Reconocía que le había besado por pura maldad, por ver cómo reaccionaba. Que le devolviese la caricia con tanta pasión le había trastocado en lo más profundo. Se creía inmune a aquella belleza, casi renacentista. Pero, de nuevo, su mente y su libido habían sido derrotadas por su atractivo. Un magnetismo que iba más allá de su hermoso cabello de tintes bermejos, o por sus ojos claros, semejantes a rutilantes joyas.

—Vale —concedió. El médico apretó los dientes, en un intento de no sonar o parecer tan decepcionado como se sentía—. Entonces adiós.

Se consideró un completo imbécil por creer que un rápido revolcón podría cambiar algo. Una vez, él le había desechado, quizás para Julian aquello sólo había sido una manera de devolverle el golpe. Contrariamente a lo que en un principio creía. Esa idea no le enfadó, solo lo llenó de una profunda tristeza.

Julian hizo un último gesto de despedida y se perdió entre las sombras.

 

 

 

**III**

 

Demasiado desolado para hacer nada, Andrew maldijo y volvió al interior. Aún no había deshecho siquiera la maleta, pues al llegar se había ido directamente a la playa y, tras una ducha, a aquel bar donde se había reencontrado con su pasado. Mascullando, acabó de sacar las pocas prendas que había dispuesto para su viaje. Apenas un par de jeans y otros pantalones de lino en tono tierra, algunas camisas claras y poco más.

Le dolía el estómago, pero no le apetecía vestirse e ir a cenar y tener que interactuar con nadie, así que tomó la bien surtida carta del servicio de habitaciones y eligió una ensalada de frutos secos y arroz indio, acompañado con chutney de mango y curry. Dudando, solicitó también una botella de vino blanco. ¿Qué más daba volver a cometer el mismo error? Esa noche no iba a tropezarse con nadie, hombre o mujer.

Más calmado, decidió tomar otra ducha. Toqueteó el iPod, del que jamás se despegaba, dejándolo en su pequeña base, tras escoger algo de Charlie Parker en las Savoy Sessions, permitió que el sonido del saxofón de filtrase, elevándole el ánimo.

Mientras se enjabonaba, las manos recorrieron su cuerpo como si poseyesen una nueva conciencia de sí mismo. Había permitido que otro hombre le besase, acariciase y llevase al orgasmo. El había hecho lo mismo por su amante. No era un niño de diecisiete años, asustado por su sexualidad, pero tampoco entendía perfectamente qué era lo que sentía. En aquellos años, no había deseado a otro hombre, si bien era cierto que, en ocasiones, alguno había captado una especial intención que había atribuido a mil causas, menos a admitir que se trataba de una atracción sexual. No había fantaseado con mantener relaciones con hombres, ni se excitaba viendo el cuerpo masculino.

Y sin embargo… la experiencia en brazos de Julian… había deseado todas y cada una de las cosas que habían compartido… había querido más… le susurró su mente insidiosa, molesta como una pulga en un oído. Azorado, dejó que el agua helada le empapase. Se mordió un labio. ¿Habría permitido que Julian llegase hasta el final?

Agitó la cabeza y salió del cubículo lleno de los vapores del gel. El olor a musgo le resultaba vigorizante, Badedas era siempre el preferido de su madre y aún hoy, cuando lo usaba, regresaba de nuevo a uno de los pocos recuerdos amables de su infancia. Aquella forma dulce con que la pobre mujer le cuidaba tras alguna de las reprimendas del padre. Frunció las cejas. En esa época, él aún no era tan duro y la vida no se había convertido en aquel campo de minas en el que se había visto obligado a sobrevivir a lo largo de su adolescencia.

Se enfundó el albornoz limpio, igual al que Julian había usado hacia un rato, y se encaminó hasta la entrada. El camarero golpeó de nuevo con un discreto toque y, en silencio, procedió a preparar la mesa del cenador, tal y como le indicó antes de retirarse a su dormitorio con la intención de vestirse. Al final, escogió un pantalón de algodón con rayas grises y negras, que a menudo usaba para dormir. Se cubrió con una camiseta negra y, aún descalzó, dio una sustanciosa propina al muchacho, que, con un gesto de estudiada corrección, encendió las pequeñas velas encerradas en sendos globos de cristal y se marchó. El aroma ligeramente cítrico le dijo que eran de esos cirios que prometían alejar a los insectos.

Inquieto, se sirvió un trago de la botella de Latour Chablis ya abierta y paladeó el liquido, fresco pero sin llegar a estar helado. Ojeó a la luz de la vela el contenido, ligeramente verdoso, mientras hacía girar la copa de talle delicado entre sus dedos.

El rumor del mar le estaba enervando, descubrió al fin. O quizás lo que le desquiciaba era haber permitido que su amigo se marchase sin pedirle una disculpa por cómo había transcurrido aquel último encuentro de hacía años. Sin saber qué hacer, bebió de un tirón el resto y entró a por las sandalias.

¿Cuántas cabañas habría? Le iban a tomar por un loco si se dedicaba a ir golpeando de puerta en puerta, pero ante situaciones desesperadas se tomaban medidas desesperadas. Maldijo, debería haberle obligado a dejarle un número de teléfono o un email. Era tan gilipollas como hacía años, de eso no tenía duda. Rebuscaba en sus bolsillos de forma inútil, intentando localizar la tarjeta que cerraba la puerta, cuando una suave llamada en la madera captó su atención.

—No he pedido nada más, gracias —exclamó distraído, refunfuñando porque el desorden parecía reinar en aquella estancia. ¿Dónde estaba la santa tarjeta?

—¿Te apetece un poco de compañía? —La suave voz, de tintes roncos, ásperos, resonó en sus oídos como música celestial. Se levantó con tanta rapidez que se golpeó la coronilla con una de las baldas de la librería, de cuya presencia no se había percatado siquiera, mientras registraba los muebles sin resultado, intentando encontrar el pequeño y esquivo objeto.

—¡Ay! —Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se giró, creyéndose el hombre más ridículo sobre la faz de la tierra—. ¡Qué susto!

Julian, en apariencia recién duchado, sostenía entre las manos lo que daba la impresión de ser una botella de vino, embutida en un curioso artilugio que parecía un flotador transparente. Los ojos claros de Andrew le examinaron sin disimular la admiración que sentía. Esa noche su compañero lucía un pantalón ligero, de un color que no pudo precisar en la penumbra. A medio camino entre el gris pizarra y el azul oscuro. Una camiseta blanca con el cuello en uve y las sandalias del día anterior. Un atuendo simple en apariencia, pero que él realzaba con su natural apostura. Tenía los díscolos rizos, aún húmedos, apartados de la cara con una fina diadema del mismo color de su cabello.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —indagó. Dio un par de zancadas y, sin mirarle, recorrió con la yema de los dedos el cuero cabelludo de Andrew.

Éste se estremeció ante la agradable frialdad de la piel sobre la suya, que sentía acalorada. Se estaba comportando como un imbécil, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle. El débil perfume que el joven usaba le llegó, sugestivo, cuando se movió a su alrededor. La reacción de su cuerpo, el modo en que estaba respirando de forma apresurada, casi agónica, le resultaba inquietante. El corazón le latía rápido en el pecho, provocándole un agradable estremecimiento. Se le secó la boca mientras observaba la mejilla morena a escasos centímetros de sí. Se había afeitado y la piel parecía tan suave que tuvo que morderse los labios. Necesitaba tocarle, por todos los santos.

Sólo le bastaba con tenerle a unos pasos durante unos segundos y ya estaba excitado como un muchacho en una primera cita.

—No… —logró articular, mientras Julian meneaba la cabeza con diversión.

—No has cambiado, ¿eh? Buscabas las llaves. —No era una pregunta, lo afirmaba con buen humor.

—Sí… es verdad —asintió, uniéndose a su broma.

—Pero… tienes la cena puesta, ¿es que ibas a cerrar? —Frunció las cejas oscuras—. ¿O sales al final? Puedo irme si tienes planes.

—¡No! —exclamó, alzando la voz con más vehemencia de lo que quería—. No… —repitió en un tono más comedido—. En realidad, bueno, iba a buscarte —susurró azorado, apartando sus ojos de las pupilas cálidas que le tenían preso.

—A buscarme —repitió, arqueando una ceja con sorpresa. En una de sus mejillas se marcó un hoyuelo.

—Sí —afirmó, carraspeando—. No podía dejar de pensar que encontrarnos después de tantos años, que después de… —Se detuvo. No iba a usar lo acontecido esa tarde como excusa—. Me gustaría que me dieses tu email —espetó tras respirar hondo y enfrentarse a sus temores—. O tu número de teléfono, o tu dirección postal, algo. No quiero estar otros diez años sin saber de ti.

Se miraron un rato. Julian sopesando cada palabra dicha por el médico con un ligero ceño. A medio camino entre el desconcierto y algo cercano a la frustración. Andrew, demasiado abochornado por su patético discurso, sólo era capaz de mantener el tipo a fuerza de cabezonería. Se debían aquella charla, pensó tozudo. Se la debían, por esos años de profunda confianza, rota en un aciago instante del que él era el único responsable.

—Entonces… —le atajó el moreno con voz tierna—. Estamos de acuerdo. —Sonrió y le tendió la botella con una pequeña mueca—. Sé que no queda muy cool, pero no he tenido tiempo de nada más… ni siquiera traigo flores. —Sus labios llenos se curvaron en una amplia mueca divertida.

—¿Flores…? —graznó. Apenas era capaz de mover las manos para recibir el presente que le tendía Julian—. ¿Es esto una cita o algo así?

—Depende —replicó mientras entrecerraba los párpados, ocultando con eficacia su expresión. Le miró de soslayo, con una sonrisa esquiva adornando sus labios tersos.

—¿Depende? —se mordió la lengua. Enfadado consigo mismo, por parecer un inepto social por completo. A ese paso, el hombre que tenía enfrente pensaría que su encefalograma estaba plano—. ¿De qué? —se obligó a añadir.

—De si quieres que lo sea —murmuró inclinándose, tan cerca de su oído que las vaharadas templadas le acariciaron con ardiente sensualidad.

Cada vello de la nuca y del cuello se le erizó en respuesta a aquella proximidad. Y ni haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad pudo evitar el levísimo quejido que escapó de entre sus labios. Estaban tan juntos que podía ver cada pequeño poro de su cuello, ahora liso y con aspecto suave tras el prolijo afeitado. La nuez de Adán era un reclamo insistente para su boca y su lengua. Se moría por posar los labios y lamerlo justo allí. Usar sus dientes y saquear aquella tez exquisita, comprobar su sabor hasta que quedase grabado para siempre en sus recuerdos. Respiró hondo y eso fue aún peor, porque el aroma, que antes había percibido apenas como una insinuación, le envolvió en un tórrido abrazo.

Alzó los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba en desventaja, era consciente. Carecía de experiencia en aquel terreno. Jamás había flirteado con mujeres y menos aún con hombres. Salvo por su encuentro con Julian tantos años atrás, su vida sexual se había limitado a su mano derecha y el sexo rutinario con Nat. Para su vergüenza, reconocía que prefería recurrir al onanismo antes de tener que irse a la cama con ella. Y allí, con aquel ser frente a él, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llevarlo a rastras a la cama y mendigarle que le hiciese el amor.

—Julian… —jadeó, mordiéndose los labios―. Esto…

—¿Quieres? —indagó con ternura.

Posó su mano en el cuello de Andrew y pudo apreciar el latido errático de la carótida. La piel áspera, que refulgía a causa del corto vello broncíneo que la cubría, le pedía a gritos un beso. Puso a prueba su autocontrol y se contuvo, a pesar de que podía notar cómo el sudor se acumulaba en su frente por el esfuerzo.

—Sí… —aceptó, girando su cuerpo de forma imperceptible. Ahora estaban tan cerca que lo único que les separaba era aquella botella que el joven aún sujetaba—. Claro que quiero. Por supuesto que quiero.

—Bien… —Se inclinó un poco y, con delicadeza, le quitó el cristal de las manos y lo posó sobre la mesa. Iba a besarle cuando, nervioso, Andrew se apartó de su boca cariñosa.

—¿Crees que es correcto? —tartamudeó, tan encendido que las pecas de la nariz se perdieron en la piel ruborizada.

—¿El qué? —rezongó por lo bajo. Apretó la mano atrayéndolo de nuevo.

—Estoy en pijama —confesó avergonzado, a modo de explicación. Ladeó la cabeza, incómodo por su actitud infantil e insegura—. ¿Es propio recibir a alguien en pijama?

—Ven aquí —gruñó un poco mientras le acercaba. Sus labios se unieron con un ansioso anhelo. Apretó las manos en torno al rostro azorado, deslizándolas bajo el cuello de la camiseta. Gimió al sentir cómo Andrew, en respuesta, paseaba las palmas abiertas por su cintura, tirando de él con ardiente deseo—. ¿Nunca te han dicho que estás para comerte con ese pantalón?

—No… —musitó—. Tú sí que estas —mantuvo, buscando la palabra mientras Julian reía contra su piel—. Impresionante —Enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del cabello, pasando del rosado al rojo brillante. Decirle zalamerías a alguien de su mismo sexo era algo que se le antojaba surrealista. Pero no podía callar la admiración que le provocaba y lo sensual que le parecía.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? —Se apartó un poco de su lado. Respiró hondo, intentando serenarse. Apoyó su frente en la de Andrew, respirando su cálido aliento, que estaba teñido del aroma afrutado del vino que estaba bebiendo cuando llegó—. ¿Hummm...?

—Sí —confirmó, pero no era capaz de soltarle.

Resuelto, buscó la boca de Julian. Sus lenguas juguetearon un instante, demandando más cercanía. Acarició el terso y salino interior de sus mejillas, los dientes. Quiso beber de él hasta que la falta de aire le hizo apartarse.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Drew… —amenazó en su oído antes de devorar con exquisita maestría el tierno lóbulo. El rubio tembló entre sus brazos mientras sentía cómo los dientes tiraban con la fuerza justa. Mientras los labios tiernos sanaban y la lengua le enajenaba, para volver a empezar el ciclo enloquecedor. La erección se apretaba impúdica, contra la tela elástica de sus boxer—. Y ahora sí tengo condones…

No le respondió; con los ojos cerrados, se apretó más contra el cuerpo enhiesto que le sostenía.

—Eso suena… —Un lamento escapó de su garganta cuando Julian trasladó sus tórridas atenciones al cuello—. Interesante… —Sin querer, había usado el mismo vocablo con el que su otrora amigo había calificado lo ocurrido entre ellos la vez anterior.

—Vamos a cenar —pidió, enlazando su mano a la cálida de Andrew, y tiró de él con dulzura—. Me muero de hambre. —Arqueó una ceja mientras le observaba—. En todos los sentidos…

Aún con los dedos entrelazados, caminaron hasta el cenador, donde los alimentos les esperaban intactos. Cada fuente cubierta por una campana de acero pulido.

—Podemos pedir algo si esto no te gusta —propuso, invitándole a sentarse.

—No hace falta —respondió mientras ojeaba, curioso lo que ocultaban los platos. Andrew servía las copas que el propio Julian, precavido, había traído junto con la botella.

Brindaron con un silencio apreciativo, degustando el vino. Julian había escogido un Burdeos magnifico, que se derramaba por el paladar como una suntuosa llamarada, fuerte y equilibrada. Deslizó la botella del enfriador y miró la etiqueta.

—Petrus Reserva del 94 —silbó—. Esto merece algo mejor que un arroz indio, ¿Quieres que pidamos algo más sustancioso mientras acabamos la ensalada?

Tras mucho decidir, telefonearon por segunda vez al servicio y Julian solicitó un filete de ternera que, según prometía la carta, era japonesa, en la descripción del plato se anunciaba que aquella jugosa carne era una de las más apreciadas del mundo. El propio Andrew acabó decantándose por lo mismo, aunque era consciente de que ni remotamente acabaría el plato.

—Sigues sin comer bastante —afirmó de nuevo Julian. Sus ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo delgado de su amigo. Estaba firme y obviamente sano, pero era apenas algo más ancho de lo que le recordaba.

—Sabes que nunca he tenido tu apetito o el de tus hermanos —aseguró, picando un poco de su plato. La ensalada estaba en su punto, fresca, crujiente y perfectamente ligada. El toque de los piñones tostados, la rúcula y los brotes frescos de espinacas le agradó, así como la untuosidad del queso blanco y los crujientes granos de la granada, que ponían una nota rojiza sobre las hojas de un profundo tono verdoso—. Erais capaces de comer cada uno una pizza familiar y pedir postre además.

—Cierto, y aún sería capaz de hacerlo, no creas. —Se palmeó el vientre plano y pinchó con energía varios trozos de esquiva verdura—. Hace meses que no les veo, debería pensar en acercarme a casa.

—¿Desde hace meses? —Se extrañó. Quiso pensar que su presencia no tenía nada que ver—. ¿No sabes cómo están?

—Estoy muy liado —evadió responder—. Pero tú deberías estar al tanto mejor que yo, ¿no? Si anoche no iba demasiado borracho, creo que dijiste que ahora eras médico en el mismo pueblo.

—Ni ellos ni tus padres vienen a mi consulta —respondió con sencillez, sin ocultar la sensación humillante que le embargaba—. No creas que no les entiendo —se apresuró a añadir—. De todas formas, la doctora Brown es una mujer encantadora y muy buena profesional.

—¿No te visitan a ti? —Frunció el ceño.

Tomó la copa y bebió. De hecho, ni siquiera le habían comentado nada acerca de Andrew desde ¿cuándo?… agitó la cabeza.

 

Hacía más de diez años había vuelto a su casa, destrozado. Recordaba con amarga claridad la madrugada en que, a duras penas, había sido capaz de volver con la tienda a cuestas. Su madre preparaba café en la cocina, mientras el bacon saltaba dorándose en la sartén. El olor quedó tan asociado al dolor de su maltrecho corazón que apenas lo comía desde entonces.

“Hola, cariño… creí que estabas con Andy”, le había saludado Tamara, que era la única que se empeñaba en usar aquel diminutivo para referirse al mejor amigo de su hijo menor. Al no recibir respuesta, apartó el perol y se giró para examinarle. Contuvo un grito y corrió hasta su pequeño, que desde los doce años la superaba en estatura. Se puso de puntillas y le apretó contra su pecho mullido. Julian era un muchacho de casi un metro noventa, robusto, que en aquel instante acabó por derrumbarse ante sus ojos. De rodillas sobre el suelo de la cocina, las lágrimas copiosas casi impidiéndole hablar, relató a su madre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. “Le doy asco, mamá…”, se lamentó. “Dice que solo soy un asqueroso maricón y tiene razón”. En aquel instante, Tamara, más furiosa por la actitud derrotista que por el dolor del desamor, le zarandeó, obligándole a mirarla. “Escúchame, si ese chico no te acepta, el que tiene un problema es él. No tú, ¿lo entiendes? Aléjale de ti, porque no es un amigo. No si ha sido capaz de despreciarte de esa manera”. “Mama...”, había sollozado como un niño pequeño, enterrando el rostro lívido y ojeroso en sus senos. “Le quiero tanto… y él… él…”. “Llora, mi vida”, había susurrado, haciendo un gesto al padre que, desde el umbral, observaba la escena sin atreverse a intervenir. “No pasa nada, si Andrew McNeill no te quiere, significa que estás mejor sin él. Le olvidarás”. No recordaba exactamente el tiempo que pasó allí, de rodillas, sobre las gastadas baldosas. Ni siquiera tenía registradas las palabras que se susurraron.

Pero desde ese momento, jamás el nombre del muchacho volvió a relucir. a menos que fuese él quien lo mencionase en primer lugar. Y eso sólo ocurrió durante los primeros y duros meses, en los que hubo de reajustar su vida a una nueva realidad sin Andrew. Paradójicamente, que el muchacho cursase el último curso en alguna academia lejos de allí fue un consuelo, pues eso le evitó compartir clases con él.

Cuando al propio Julian le llegó el momento de marchar, ya había dejado ese tema escondido entre los pliegues más recónditos de su mente. Jamás supo más de los McNeill, salvo el rumor lejano que causó sensación apenas un año después. Al final, la que escapó del férreo control paterno fue Rebeca, la hermana pequeña de Andrew. El día en que cumplió los dieciocho años, hizo su petate y desapareció del pueblo.

”Al menos hay alguien con huevos en esa familia”, masculló su hermano Colin antes de apagar un cigarrillo y lanzarlo lejos. Julian no respondió, hacía dos años que los McNeill estaban fuera de su vida.

 

—No, no lo hacen —respondió Andrew. Le miraba con intensidad, consciente de que el moreno rememoraba sucesos en los que él no salía bien parado.

—Lo siento… ellos… —Bebió de nuevo—. No hace falta decirte que me tomé muy a pecho lo que pasó esa noche y ya conoces a mi familia. —Hizo una mueca—. Seguramente tenemos algún antepasado italiano que nos ha legado una excesiva tendencia al dramatismo.

Respiró hondo mientras le tendía un plato con una porción de arroz, aromático y perfectamente aderezado.

—Tenían motivos, Julian, y lo sabes. —Apartó sus cubiertos y le tocó la mano, tranquilizador—. Eres muy generoso por hacer ver que lo que dije ese día carece de importancia y quizás para ti ya no la tenga. Pero por favor… déjame explicarme.

—Vale —aceptó, sin apetito—. Si crees que lo necesitas, adelante. —Cruzó los brazos y le observó impaciente.

—Fui un imbécil —empezó con pesar—. No tenía derecho a culparte de algo en lo que ambos participamos. Julian, ya me conoces…y sabes dónde me he criado. —Le temblaron los labios—. No es una excusa, lo sé, y aún hoy… no sé realmente qué es… si yo —tartamudeó—. Esa noche me quería morir del miedo. No sé qué me pasó. De pronto la idea del rostro de mi padre sabiendo aquello me agobió demasiado. No era como tú… fuerte. Maldición. —Temblando, bebió de nuevo—. Mírame, intentando justificar mi cobardía culpando a los demás.

—Drew…

—Sigo siendo igual de absurdo, un hombre de casi treinta que ha vivido siempre intentando conseguir lo imposible. Porque mi padre es un maldito cabrón, lo sé, y a pesar de eso…

—Le quieres —concluyó.

—No, no le quiero —atajó con dureza—. Estaría aún más enfermo que él si albergase cariño hacia un ser así de brutal. Pero siento que sería mala persona si le dejase yo también. Es más una obligación… —explicó mientras se frotaba la nariz—. Debe ser que no puedo obviar sin más que la sangre es más espesa que el agua y alejarme. No aún.

—Eres como tu madre, intentando domar a la bestia sin querer comprender que no es posible hacerlo —declaró, sin intentar ocultar que no comprendía ni apoyaba sus razonamientos, ni esa forma de pensar.

—Puede ser… pero quiero que sepas que esa noche… tuve la intención de seguirte, de disculparme por aquel atajo de mentiras. No sé definir qué es lo que hicimos esa noche, o lo que pasó hace un rato… pero no me da asco ni me avergüenza admitir que… te deseo.

Julian le observó sobre el borde de la copa de cristal. En ese momento, no tenía idea de qué podría responderle. Durante años, había intentado olvidar a la persona frente a él. Dejarle ir, mantener su recuerdo anclado en el pasado, había sido lo único que le permitía no odiarle como merecía, tras la humillación sufrida a causa de la actitud cobarde del joven Andrew. Pero ese niño ya no existía, lo mismo que el Julian que había sido, apasionado, entregado, confiado, dormía entre la personalidad más compleja de su yo adulto. Verle la noche anterior le descolocó, era inútil negarlo.

Seria de tontos no admitir que, en aquel tiempo, no había fantaseado con diferentes escenarios donde ambos se encontraban. Donde al fin Julian se permitía una cura para su orgullo malherido. Con verdadera saña, construía frases desdeñosas que le hiriesen. También ideaba infantiles maneras para ponerle en una situación embarazosa que le dejase un amargo recuerdo, equiparable al que él guardaba.

Lo que no esperaba mientras maquinaba esos rocambolescos planes era que iba a tropezar con Andrew, tal y como había ocurrido en realidad. Ni mucho menos que él, pese a los años cumplidos y las experiencias vividas, le desease con el mismo ímpetu que aquel chaval de dieciocho años, que lloraba abrazado a su madre, de rodillas en una cocina. Tampoco imaginó que Andrew se le entregase con aquella pasión contenida, teñida de miedo y una confusión que era tan dolorosa como enervante.

Y ahora estaban allí, cerrando un círculo y, quizás, dando lugar a que otro nuevo se construyese. Quería despertarle, hacerle ver que habitaba en su mente, en su corazón. Sanarle y permitirse a sí mismo olvidarle o ir más allá.

—Drew —susurró. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó—. Te creo, ¿vale? No estaría aquí si tuviese la más mínima sospecha de que algo de lo que hemos hecho te repugna. Éramos críos y tenías miedo, lo entiendo. Quizás debería haberte buscado. Hacer que te enfrentases a lo que ocurrió. Pero dos días después, Matthew escuchó a tu padre en la farmacia. Preparaba un botiquín porque te ibas esa misma tarde a la academia y lo necesitabas. Y yo tenía el orgullo muy herido, no me permití ir a verte, aunque me moría de ganas.

—No. —Sonrió cansado—. No era cierto. Pero qué más da eso ahora.

—¿No era cierto? —repitió con estupor, soltó el tenedor y esperó—. No volvió a verte nadie por allí. ¿Por qué se inventaría tu padre algo así?

—Estuve en casa unas tres semanas más y luego sí que me marché a casa de mi abuela en Escocia —explicó bebiendo de nuevo—. Pasé el resto del verano en Thurso hasta que viajé a Edimburgo. Estudié allí durante los cinco años de carrera. El college era magnífico, por supuesto. Uno de los mejores programas, ya lo sabes. Y la ciudad me encanta también. Acabé aprendiendo a disfrutar de mis estudios. —Se encogió de hombros, con un gesto de hastiada indiferencia—. Incluso conseguí una beca para no tener que deberle eso a él.

—¿Por qué estuviste tres semanas sin salir de tu casa? —obvió las explicaciones de Andrew, que intentaban alejarle de aquel punto en particular de su relato.

—Porque mi padre escuchó todo lo que nos gritamos esa noche —expuso al final, derrotado por su gesto terco. No pudo mirarle a los ojos mientras le revelaba la verdad. Pensativo, se frotó una pequeña protuberancia que rompía la perfección de su nariz recta. El gesto descuidado revolvió el estómago de Julian, que deseó no escuchar lo que supo que vendría—. Porque cuando llegamos a casa me ordenó que jamás en la vida volviese a verte. Y usó los puños y la correa para hacérmelo entender. Me hizo pedirles perdón a mi madre y a mi hermana por haber cometido actos abominables que, a su modo de ver, me alejaban de lo humano.

—Dios mío… —exclamó horrorizado. Se llevó las manos al cabello ensortijado en un gesto de desesperación—. Dime que no… dime que no te dejé solo en eso.

—No tenias culpa de ello, Julian —adujo. Le rozó el antebrazo con ademán ausente—. Ahora sé que no me merecía esos golpes. Como no fue mi culpa que esperase dos días antes de vendarme las costillas rotas, simplemente por el placer de controlar mi dolor y someterme.

—Jesús, Drew… —masculló horrorizado.

—No te preocupes —se burló—. Sabía lo que hacía. No iba a dejarme morir ni nada parecido. Sólo quería hacerme entrar en razón. A su modo. —Se pellizcó el labio inferior con fuerza—. Es una suerte tener un medico en la familia, ¿no crees? —Los ojos verdes le taladraron—. Sobre todo si es él mismo quien te agrede. Todo se vuelve como… —Su voz bajó, burlona—. ¿Es como un trato más personalizado, quizás?

—Cállate, por Dios —rogó, asqueado por su humor negro. Dejó la servilleta y, levantándose, se acercó, acuclillándose hasta estar a su altura. El deseo de llorar le hizo tragar saliva varias veces—. Si lo hubiese sabido… te hubiese sacado de allí. No creí que pudiese llegar a tanto.

—Lo sé, por eso me mantuve en silencio —aseguró, sosteniéndole la mirada un instante para luego cerrar los ojos en el momento en que los labios de Julian se posaron sobre su frente—. Me dijo que la próxima vez podrías ser tú quien recibiese sus atenciones.

—Hijo de puta —masculló desabrido, apretando la mandíbula.

—No creo que se atreviese —murmuró, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la piel helada del rostro moreno—. Lo medité durante meses y al final llegué a la conclusión que usaba mis sentimientos hacia ti en su provecho. Cuando me decidí a contarte la verdad ya… era tarde. Tú te habías ido y me dejaste de una forma meridianamente clara que no te interesaban mis explicaciones.

—Si hubiese sabido —se lamentó, tapándose la cara con las manos.

 

Recordó desde otra óptica la visita de Andrew al instituto donde cursaba su primer año de Imagen y Sonido. Estaba en medio de una práctica en el Laboratorio cuando, al salir charlando animadamente con un compañero, le vio. Estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo y lo primero que le chocó fue observar lo delgado que estaba y lo poco que parecía haber cambiado. En esa época ambos rondaban ya los diecinueve años, pero el pelirrojo, con sus jeans y deportivas, con aquella camiseta con gorro, apenas aparentaba dieciséis. Era alto, pero la postura de sus hombros le daba un aspecto apocado, tímido y muy inhibido. Su primer instinto consistió en ir hasta él para abrazarle y tirarle de las orejas por no comer como debiera. Andrew había alzado la cabeza al oír su voz y su piel diáfana se tiñó de un rosado pálido. Los grandes ojos rasgados, felinos y llenos de una expresión sensual, incongruente en aquel rostro de niño, le observaron con avidez.

—Julian… —Su voz era tan hermosa que le detestó por ello. Un dulce sonido, modulado por un ligero acento que no reconoció, del que habían desaparecido de forma definitiva las estridencias de la adolescencia, tornándose grave y atractivo.

Se despidió de su compañero, que apenas les echó un vistazo. Con calma, cubrió los pasos que les separaban. Con gesto adusto, se metió una de las manos en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero que llevaba y esperó en silencio. Dispuesto a no ponerle fácil lo que sea que estuviese dispuesto a hacer Andrew.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? —graznó, desabrido.

Andrew alzó la cabeza. Julian rozaba el metro noventa y le sacaba al menos doce kilos de diferencia. Si bien él no era un joven pequeño, a su lado volvía a sentirse débil e insustancial. Curiosamente, la sensación de fragilidad no era del todo incómoda si se trataba de su antiguo amigo el que la provocaba. Carraspeó y, titubeando, jugó con el tirante de la pequeña mochila con la que había realizado el trayecto en autobús desde Edimburgo hasta Londres. Deseó haberse afeitado y lucir un mejor aspecto. Pero cuando al fin sus discretas pesquisas habían dado su fruto, sólo pudo tomar su mochila, los escasos ahorros conseguidos por sus trabajos en el cercano Burguer a su piso compartido y coger el primer autobús que le llevase a su destino.

—Pregunté… —divagó. No podía decirle que Colin, el hermano mayor de Andrew, le había respondido tras meses de constantes suplicas.

—¿Quieres algo? —Agitó la carpeta con los apuntes manuscritos, haciéndola chocar contra su muslo y esperó.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —indagó con timidez.

Se mojó los labios, que se le habían cuarteado a causa del nerviosismo. Indeciso, se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto. En verdad, y viendo el gesto desdeñoso de Julian, pensaba que tendría que haber usado algún tiempo en adecentarse un poco.

—No.

—Por favor, Julian. —No le molestaba suplicar si con eso conseguía no tener que abrir su corazón en medio de un pasillo en el que apenas tenían un mínimo de tranquilidad.

—Creí que no querías volver a estar a solas conmigo —le espetó con tono glacial, cargado de hostilidad que no se molestaba en ocultar—. Que no te fiabas de mí. De que un jodido maricón quisiera aprovecharse de ti, como la última vez.

—Julian —exclamó. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido ante el tono sarcástico, cargado de un profundo rencor, del que había sido su amigo—. Déjame explicarte…

—No hay mucho que decir, Andrew McNeill —cortó con grosería—. ¿O es que quieres que te folle, es eso? —Alzó la voz—. ¿Ha decidido el niño que lo suyo son las pollas, al final? Entones, ¿Ya no te doy asco Andrew?

—Déjame hablar… quiero decirte que siento… —tartamudeó, con gesto derrotado. Conocía aquella expresión hermética en el rostro moreno. Y supo que cuanto dijese caería en saco roto.

—¿Lo sientes? —Se rió a carcajadas—. ¿Sabes qué, Andrew? —Se acercó lo bastante como para tomarle del cordón que cerraba el gorro de la sudadera. Tiró del él y se acercó hasta que se rozaron; a su pesar, el olor de Andrew le hizo arder de anhelo—. Me importa una mierda lo que sientas o no, ¿te enteras?

Con un empujón seco, le aplastó contra la pared.

—¡Sé que estás enfadado y que me lo merezco! —exclamó subiendo el tono. Sin importarle los rostros que se giraban, curiosos, al pasar cerca de ellos—. Escúchame al menos. —Intentó tocarle, sin éxito.

—No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima o me olvidaré de que fuimos amigos y te patearé el culo —amenazándole, le alejó con brusquedad. El corazón se le rompió un poco más ante la expresión de pena del rubio. Sus ojos verdes eran un suplicio del que necesitaba escapar, o perdería de nuevo el poco respeto que tenía por sí mismo y acabaría abrazándole.

—¡Julian, por Dios! —suplicó entre sollozos. Intentaba contener las lágrimas sin éxito—. ¡Déjame hablar, sólo te pido eso!

—Vete con tus disculpas a otra parte, Andrew —concluyó. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero fue capaz de mantener una máscara de indiferencia—. Y para que veas que no te guardo rencor, te voy a dar un consejo. Si algún día encuentras a otro imbécil, no le hagas sentir como a un puto violador. Ten los suficientes cojones como para aceptarte a ti mismo.

Tras aquellas palabras, le dejó allí, a solas con su maltrecho corazón. Y aquel fue el final para Andrew. Ver en lo que había transformado lo único bueno de su vida a causa de un desdichado momento le hizo caer en la desesperación.

 

—Fui un niñato por completo —se lamentó el fotógrafo, aún avergonzado por el recuerdo de sus duras palabras.

—Julian… mírame, por favor —suplicó—. Aquello… durante meses opinaba que me lo merecía, ¿Sabes? —Una molesta humedad empañó su mirada cristalina—. No porque sostuviese la idea de que haberme entregado a ti fuese un acto detestable. Asumí que me había ganado aquellos golpes por no ser capaz de plantarle cara y largarme…

—No digas eso… sobrevivías. —Quiso tocarle, pero no supo si sería capaz de hacerlo sin ponerse en ridículo y empezar a llorar—. Eras un niño. No tenías recursos.

—Después de vernos en tu colegio, y ver cómo te había dañado, estuve un tiempo pensando en cómo iba afrontar mi vida —le confesó azorado—. Nadie lo sabe, pero decidí hacer terapia porque tenía miedo de que, si encontraba una pareja, yo pudiese caer en algo así. Me esforcé por vivir tranquilo, alejado de ellos. No era tan valiente como Becky, que se largó con lo puesto y tras llevarse las joyas de mamá. —Rió con amargura—. Siempre fue la más lista de los dos. Acabé la carrera y tenía planeado quedarme en Edimburgo. En esa época, mi madre enfermó. Acepté el puesto en su consulta sólo porque acababa de descubrir lo del cáncer y no quise dejarla sola con el tratamiento. Rebeca llevaba años sin ponerse en contacto con nosotros y la quimioterapia, en el mejor de los casos, es siempre terrible. Después de que falleciese… simplemente no vi motivos para cambiarme de ciudad. Tenía… —titubeó, reacio a hablarle de Natalie, no aún—. Mi vida estaba encauzada y no quise marcharme. Apenas le veo —bufó con sorna—. El muy hijo de puta sigue reprochándome con los ojos esa noche. Pero mientras sea el hijo perfecto de cara a la galería, no mueve un dedo en mi contra. En público sigue comportándose como si fuese un padre intachable. En privado, aún me mira con ese gesto extraño, como si creyese que estoy manchado o algo así.

—¿Y qué crees tú? —inquirió con voz suave—. ¿Lo estás?

—¿Yo? —Parpadeó y sus miradas se enhebraron.

La cálida y dorada perfección de los iris de Julian le embriagó. Su mente perdió contacto con la realidad un segundo mientras el fotógrafo sujetaba su barbilla con la yema de los dedos y la alzaba. Estaban tan cerca que pudo apreciar el ligero aroma del vino, rozándole como tibias pavesas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

—Sí… ¿qué piensas tú de todo esto? —repitió.

Le tocó con un deje triste. Pero la intensidad estaba patente en la crispación de sus dedos.

—No lo sé… —contestó casi sin voz.

Admiró su boca de labios generosos y una languidez enloquecedora se filtró en todos y cada uno de sus miembros.

Julian le pedía que razonase acerca de lo que esperaba o deseaba de él. Y Andrew se sentía incapaz. Hasta hacía unas horas, él era el típico treintañero heterosexual. Su vida adulta se había fraguado en la creencia de que ser normal, de que no destacar, era una fuente de seguridad.

Y de un solo plumazo, aquel hombre irrumpía en su existencia y la trastornaba hasta lo inconcebible. Motivando no sólo que estuviese replanteándose punto por punto la autenticidad de su existencia, sino qué era real de sí mismo y qué sólo una mentira que había acabado por creerse.

Aquel deseo, ese ansia arrolladora… era incapaz de hilar una idea coherente cuando la sangre de su cuerpo parecía concentrarse en su entrepierna si le tenía cerca.

¿Le convertía eso en gay? Ni siquiera sabía si eso importaba ya. ¿Qué había que comprender mas allá de que no podía escapar a la lujuria que le provocaba Julian? ¿Estaba tan encorsetado que necesitaba clasificarse a sí mismo, ponerse una etiqueta?

Tembló, mojando sus labios con la punta de la lengua mientras sus ojos devoraban con acalorado apasionamiento aquella perfecta boca que se le ofrecía con tanto cariño. Si le tenía cerca, sólo era capaz de pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba del contacto suntuoso de sus cálidos besos. De la delicada y decidida lengua hundiéndose en su dispuesta humedad.

—No lo sabes —repitió Julian agitado. Le apretó las mejillas, un poco ásperas. El vello cobrizo era tan agradable bajo sus palmas que quiso seguir tocándole por siempre.

—No… —confesó en voz baja. Le apretó las muñecas, sujetándole y aferrándose, para no dejarle ir—. No puedo razonar acerca de nada coherente si te tengo así de próximo, lo siento. —Apretó los párpados con timidez—. Julian… es superior a mí, no tengo capacidad —repitió, notando cómo sus pómulos se acaloraban—. No puedo pensar mas que en que te quiero cerca, muy cerca de mí. Tan cerca como seas capaz.

—Madre mía, Andrew… —juró. Unió sus bocas un segundo, apenas el tiempo en que los latidos de sus corazones parecieron sincronizarse—. Si sigues diciendo ese tipo de cosas… no podré contenerme. —Rieron, de pronto un poco incómodos. Conscientes de que entre ellos existía algo incontenible, innombrable, pero real.

Un suave carraspeo le hizo mover los ojos hasta donde el mismo camarero de antes cargaba con el pedido que ambos parecían haber olvidado durante el momento de la confesión de Andrew.

Tenso, Julian apretó el hombro de su amante y le observó mientras regresaba a su propio asiento. El médico se dirigía al muchacho, ordenando qué debía llevar o dejar sobre la mesa, donde las velas ardían con fuerza, encerradas en sus esferas translúcidas, difundiendo una dorada claridad. Con alivio, pudo cerciorarse de que no parecía incómodo o molesto por haber sido sorprendido en pleno beso por otro tipo frente al servicio. Esa naturalidad le hizo preguntarse, horrorizado, si Andrew tendría una pareja. ¿Un hombre o una mujer? Los celos amargos le hicieron tomar un largo trago del oscuro vino sin paladearlo o disfrutar de su perfecto bouquet.

Quizás existía alguien… pero ¿quien era él para pedir explicaciones? Desaparecería de la vida del joven en unas horas. Aquel reencuentro no era más que un agradable punto y final a un capítulo de su vida, se repitió con tozudez.

De nuevo solos, Andrew le instó a comer.

—Según publicitan no hay nada mejor que la ternera Kobe —explicó mientras cortaba un trozo, masticándolo con ganas. Observó cómo Julian apartaba los espárragos verdes al vapor y hacía lo propio.

—Creía que esta carne no se exportaba —respondió mientras cerraba los ojos demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba—. ¡Joder, esto es casi mejor que un polvo! —exclamó apreciativo.

Andrew se atragantó mientras reía.

—Esta viene de Nueva Zelanda, o eso dicen —añadió. Partió otra ración y volvió a tragarla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —bromeó, tomando otra porción jugosa, deteniéndose para paladearla—. ¿El chef del hotel o qué?

—No sabía qué pedir y me leí la carta un par de veces —explicó con alegría.

—Tu memoria de elefante —brindó, guiñándole un ojo—. ¡Selectiva, pero de elefante!

—¡Ey! —protestó por la pulla—. ¡Eso fue sucio!

Charlaron de forma tranquila, sin volver a entrar en temas espinosos, en lo que restó de cena. Hablaron de sus respectivos trabajos, Julian le hizo reír a carcajadas relatándole algunos momentos divertidos de la época en la que trabajaba cazando a famosos en momentos comprometidos.

—Juro que lo hice durante unos meses en los que estaba harto de vivir en Londres. Tras romper con John, necesitaba un cambio de aires —se carcajeó de sí mismo—. ¡Dios, era tan aburrido corretear por Los Ángeles¡ Detestaba hacerlo.

Andrew sonrió mientras le señalaba, interrogante, el postre que había pedido.

—No te imagino escondido la verdad, no con tu altura —adujo pensativo.

Bebió el resto del vino, aunque el estómago se le había anudado al oírle hablar con tanta naturalidad de otro hombre.

—Era un desastre —afirmó rotundo—. Si he de ser sincero, irme a Nueva York después de aquellos meses me hizo mucho bien. Una vez allí, trabajé en una empresa de publicidad y decidí ir a por todas y mostrar mi book artístico. Ganar en la competición nacional de la Soho ayudó y mucho. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida.

—Me alegro mucho. —Brindaron de nuevo—. Siempre supe que triunfarías en lo que te propusieras, Julian. Recuerdo que te pasabas el día con la cámara alborotando en el colegio y el instituto. ¡Todas esas chicas te querían para que las sacases en ropa interior!

—Perdían el tiempo. —Agitó la mano—. Creo que mi indiferencia las ponía. Y mientras, yo soñando con hacerte a ti esos desnudos —confesó, girando los ojos, empezó a carcajearse con más fuerza.

—Mentira. —Se sonrojó, escondiendo la cara en las manos.

—Ya sabes que sí. —Sonrió, apretando su mano con ternura, frunció una ceja—. Creo que eras el único que no se daba cuenta de que me moría por ti.

—Lo siento —se disculpó azorado y, en cierto modo, con pesar. Llamándose insensible por no haber sido consciente de esa situación. ¿O es que no querías verla?, le susurró su cerebro.

—Vamos, Drew —pidió. Tomó la copa y le guió hasta el balancín, donde se acomodó de cara al mar—. Siéntate aquí, a mi lado.

—Un segundo, por favor. —Recogió los platos y los cubrió—. Voy a lavarme las manos.

—Vale. —Se impulsó con gesto perezoso, descalzándose.

Sorbió de su copa. El vino le había amodorrado lo bastante como para desear cerrar los ojos un rato, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento de paz que no conocía desde hacía años.

Elucubraba acerca de la coincidencia de haberse encontrado en un lugar tan remoto con Andrew. Él estaba allí en un rápido viaje para completar el catálogo de verano para Donna Karan y la noche anterior celebraba que no tendría que volver a cruzar media palabra con los dos modelos neuróticos y egocéntricos que los del equipo de publicidad le habían traído. Al día siguiente debía volver a Nueva York, a una realidad en la que su amante no encajaba.

Pero no se arrepentía de haber decidido sobreponerse al rencor y superar aquel suceso de pacotilla. Esa tarde, al marcharse, estaba convencido de que irse era lo único que podía hacer. Andrew seguía anclado a muchos de sus problemas y él no iba a pasar por lidiar con alguien tan complicado. Aún se estaba repitiendo todos esos razonamientos cuando se encontró caminando de nuevo a su encuentro.

Le había observado desde el umbral un segundo. Divertido, pudo oírle mascullar por lo bajo mientras buscaba algo. Contuvo una carcajada. Andrew era tan meticuloso en algunos aspectos y tan olvidadizo en otros que no podía dejar de pensar que era adorable. Vio cómo su rostro se llenaba de alegría al reconocerle. Aquello le sirvió para decidirse. ¿Qué más daba una noche más? Una noche para guardar un dulce recuerdo.

—Perdona —le interrumpió, ocupando el cojín de al lado de donde Julian estaba sentado, pero sin llegar a tocarle—. ¿Tienes sueño? —Frunció el ceño. Él se sentía exhausto, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que ese encuentro concluyese.

—No…—aseguró mientras abría los ojos y le sonreía—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Sí, claro —asintió, mirándole con precaución.

—Acércate —ordenó en voz baja, su tono se tornó grave, erótico. Apoyó uno de los brazos en el respaldo de madera y le hizo un gesto con el dedo.

Sonrió; un poco azorado, pero con el corazón acelerado, hizo lo que le pedía. Sus muslos se rozaron. El calor se filtraba de un modo agradable a través del suave algodón de los pantalones.

—¿Así? —bromeó, ocultando con chanzas su incomodidad.

—Podrías hacerlo mejor —le picó. Con agilidad, cambió de postura y pasó una de sus piernas por detrás del trasero de Andrew, que se movió un poco para darle espacio y permitirle abarcarle—. ¿Ves?… Así, sí —aseguró. Se apretó más, lo bastante como para que el rubio notase los genitales contra la parte baja de la espalda. Le abrazó por la cintura y dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho, besó su nuca, degustando su piel caliente con delectación—. ¿Estás cómodo?

—Ajá. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole un mejor acceso al cuello, que Julian no dudó en aprovechar. Se mecieron un buen rato, compartiendo lentas caricias, sumidos en un agradable silencio.

—Drew —susurró contra la piel erizada de la nuca, cubierta de guedejas acarameladas. Tenían las manos enlazadas sobre el vientre del joven, que se apretaba contra la incipiente erección del fotógrafo con gestos tímidos y desmañados. Atrapó el tierno lóbulo y lo atrajo hasta su boca, arrancándole un jadeo—. Creo que debo irme…

—¿Ya? —susurró apenado.

—Si me quedo… no podré contener las ganas de hacerte el amor y no sé si tú… —Volvió a apretar su dureza contra las tibias nalgas. Esta vez una de sus manos bajó hasta alcanzar la bragueta abultada del médico, que se dejó acariciar entre quejidos suaves—. Mírame.

Le soltó y. aún rodeándole con las piernas, giraron hasta quedar frente a frente. Con deliberada calma, apartó uno a uno los mechones dorados que habían caído sobre el rostro sonrosado.

—Quédate entonces. —Andrew tragó saliva ante su osadía.

Pero ¿podía obviar que le deseaba de esa forma? Las caricias de esa tarde habían despertado un hambre infinita dentro de sus entrañas. Y él se había prometido a sí mismo que acallaría las dudas que le atormentaban. Pensamientos que sólo Julian había provocado y que sólo él podría calmar. Que necesitaba aclarar en sus brazos y no en los de algún pobre sustituto.

—Drew… ¿Has estado con otros hombres? —se obligó a preguntar, pese a que por las palabras del joven en su anterior encuentro tenía la certeza de que no. Necesitaba hacer aquello con seriedad, sin darle lugar a dudas sobre lo que pasaría si permanecía allí.

—No, ya te lo dije antes. —Posó una mano sobre su hombro y la subió hasta descansar sobre su mandíbula, siguiendo luego hasta la nuca. Con ambas manos ahora, se deshizo de la delgada goma elástica que mantenía los rizos oscuros alejados del rostro moreno. Mordiéndose un labio, introdujo los dedos en su espeso cabello, que aún conservaba un resto de humedad en la raíz, y le atrajo. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que se rozaban. En la dorada penumbra, los ojos castaños parecían ópalos, veteados de miles de facetas, desde el negro al dorado brillante—. Sólo he tenido este sentimiento por uno… y ese eres tú —confesó sin pudor.

—Drew… te deseo tanto, no te lo imaginas, pero… —Se pegó más a su cuerpo. Respiraba con rapidez, mientras el calor lánguido y dulce se adueñaba de él—. No quiero que te arrepientas.

—Créeme. —Inspiró y, con decisión, posó su boca en la tierna carnosidad de los otros labios, que esperaban por él—. No lo voy a hacer. Necesito que me hagas el amor. —Las mejillas le ardían al pronunciar aquella verdad en voz alta por primera vez—. Quiero sentirte en mi interior, quiero que me hagas gozar como hace un rato. Quiero volver a saborear tu piel, devorarte entero, Julian. No tengo ni la más remota idea de si seré lo bastante hombre para darte placer, pero voy a intentarlo. ¿Es eso lo bastante explicito para ti?

—Puede servir —ronroneó. Le atrajo, usando sus brazos y piernas con un fluido y eficaz movimiento —Dios… llevo toda la noche deseando hacer esto —confesó mientras le apresaba la boca con dureza.

—Me encanta en modo en que me besas —declaró Andrew. Con dedos temblorosos tanteó, buscando el bajo de la camiseta blanca de Julian. Lo encontró y, eufórico, le ayudó a quitársela. Encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa desvergonzada, se deshizo de la suya después.

—Nunca imaginé que eras tan atrevido —rió Julian, encantado por los tímidos avances de su amante.

—No te burles —amenazó, enredando los dedos en el delicado vello de su vientre. El pantalón de talle bajo permitía ver el delicado contorno del tatuaje—. O me vengaré.

—¿De veras? —indagó de buen humor—. ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Aún no lo sé —aceptó, con los ojos fijos en las tetillas oscuras. Se chupó un dedo y mojó la sensible zona, para luego soplar despacio—. Pero yo también soy un hombre con recursos… ¿No te lo había dicho? —Con precaución, pues aún seguían balanceándose despacio, se inclinó lo bastante como para atrapar un diminuto botón erecto entre los dientes. El pequeño quejido de Julian le hizo sonreír. Su lengua jugueteó, lamiendo antes de morderle y succionarle al interior de su boca.

Julian le permitió tomar el control, enajenado por la impetuosidad de Andrew, hasta ahora esa era una faceta del médico desconocida para él. Sus caderas se frotaron contra el cuerpo tibio, que le dominaba sin esfuerzo. Enterró los dedos en los cabellos bermejos, que despedían áureos destellos a la luz de las velas. Sin saber cómo, estaba recostado en los almohadones mientras Andrew le miraba desde arriba, con sus ojos verdes, brillantes como aguamarinas en la tenue oscuridad. Una de las largas piernas del fotógrafo descansaba en su cintura y la otra se extendía sobre la misma superficie en la que estaba tumbado. Con una expresión un poco turbada, el rubio le observó antes de volver a besarle con verdadera devoción.

—Drew… me estás volviendo loco… —gimió contra su cuello, mientras lamía la delicada nuez. La vibración de la piel le dijo, de una forma más fiable que sus oídos, que el joven estaba hablando—. Dime…

—Desabróchate el pantalón —ordenó con un temblor apenas imperceptible en la voz—. Por favor… necesito verte.

—Espera… —suplicó mientras volvía a atraerle—. Vamos a la cama. Quiero que esto sea lo mejor para ti… ¿Me permitirás hacerlo?

—Vayamos entonces —replicó, con una calma que incluso a él le sorprendió. Se apartó lo bastante como para permitirle recuperar la verticalidad y alzarse a su lado.

Julian le sorprendió al abrazarle con dulzura. Se besaron con delicadeza, intentando sosegarse lo bastante como para no precipitar sus actos.

—Tengo condones y lubricante en mi bolso —desveló, un poco avergonzado.

—¿Qué bolso? —se extrañó Andrew, que no recordaba haberle visto con nada parecido esa noche.

—Éste. —Con cierto embarazo, rescató un objeto cuadrado de aspecto deportivo de debajo de uno de los almohadones—. Siempre llevo una cámara conmigo y pensé en hacerte un par de fotos, si te parece bien.

—Vaya. —Sonrió, haciendo girar los ojos—. ¿Siempre llevas lubricante, condones y la cámara?

—No creas que soy un salido —susurró azorado—. Ni tampoco quieras saber la cara que puso la chica de recepción cuando los pedí junto con la botella de vino.

—¡Oh, joder! —se carcajeó Andrew— ¡Puedo imaginármela! ¿Será parecida a la cara de póker del muchacho de antes?

—Vamos. —Tiró de él, guiándole al interior, con el semblante serio. Al final acabó uniéndose a su contagiosa hilaridad—. Más obvio imposible, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta que seas precavido…—aceptó Andrew mientras Julian le apresaba por la espalda. La sensación de la recia erección del moreno contra las nalgas le enardecía y le llenaba de un profundo pánico. Quizás… él no… ¿Y si se equivocaba?—. Yo no tengo nada de eso en mi equipaje.

—No tengas miedo… —le tranquilizó, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos—. Si sientes que no puedes hacerlo… me detendré. —Giraron hasta quedar frente a frente en la penumbra del dormitorio. Andrew había arreglado la cama y las sábanas estaban pulcramente extendidas—. Puede que te suplique, que necesite darme una ducha helada. —Su boca se frunció, conteniendo una risita—. O incluso que me ponga a llorar, pero pararé —bromeó.

—Julian… —le garantizó, tocándole los labios enrojecidos, la mandíbula recia, la columna del cuello, los huesos de las clavículas. Disfrutó de la perfección del pecho terso. Del vértice que los músculos y tendones creaban en su bajo vientre—. No querré que te detengas… jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

Se tocaron con lentitud al principio, en una suerte de baile tentativo. Más un cortejo que un fin en sí mismo. Cada beso, susurro o caricia buscaba el placer por el placer. El simple goce de tocarse, olerse o degustarse era ya un regalo de incalculable valor. Cada pequeño segundo compartido convertido en una mutua celebración. Porque, al fin, estaban juntos, eran libres y conscientes de que querían estar allí, entregados el uno al otro. Sin que nada ni nadie pudiese interferir en aquel intimo momento de gloria. Sin dejar de mirarse, se desnudaron. Julian, conteniendo el aliento, se hizo con el pequeño envoltorio plateado y un bote redondo, que dejó bajo la almohada, donde pudiese alcanzarlo con facilidad llegado el momento.

—Ven aquí —ordenó. De rodillas sobre el colchón, examinó el rostro sonrosado de Andrew.

Habían encendido la luz del baño y el haz plateado llenaba el dormitorio de una suave luz, que le permitía observarle a placer. Frotó la nariz, pensando con pena en el momento en que su perfecta estructura fue violentada. Podría matar con sus propias manos a aquel cabrón por el mero hecho de dañar a aquel hermoso ser.

Si cerraba los ojos, las reminiscencias, tantas veces ahogadas a lo largo de los años, emergían ahora con una brutal precisión. Le dolía darse cuenta de que junto con los momentos malos, había silenciado en su alma cada recuerdo lleno de amor y amistad. Como la vez en que Julian se empeñó en ir a Londres y acabaron perdidos en medio de la ciudad y la madre del moreno tuvo que ir a por ellos. O los inviernos en los que hacían aquellas guerras de nieve y en las que, siempre, ellos dos conformaban un mismo bando contra el resto de los chicos del colegio. Siempre ellos dos. O las eternas noches de verano, en las que se turnaban para dormir en casa del otro y pasaban horas leyendo tebeos o jugando a la consola, hasta que Colin, harto de sus risas y susurros, les mandaba a dormir al salón. O cuando Julian estuvo con él en Thurso y pasaron los mejores quince días de sus vidas recorriendo las Highlands, la tierra de sus abuelos. Fue en esa ocasión cuando por primera vez le confesó que se sentía atraído por los muchachos. Ambos habían permanecido abrazados una eternidad, al pie del lago Ness, simulando que esperaban ver algo especial en aquella extensión de aguas oscuras, cuando en realidad fue como si se despidiesen de su infancia.

Y ahora ese hombre estaba allí, entre sus brazos, entregándose a él con toda la pasión que una vez anheló y que creyó inalcanzable. Usó el envés de la mano para rozar su piel satinada. El suave vello dorado que salpicaba los pectorales.

—Hermoso… —susurró con sincera admiración―. Tan hermoso…

Con decisión, aferró la erección entre sus dedos abiertos. Andrew se quejó mientras se acercaba para darle un mejor acceso. Volvieron a unir sus bocas en una lucha silenciosa. Las caricias cambiaron de cadencia y de signo, convertidas ahora en un furioso vendaval. No tenía bastante. Le sostenía aferrado a su boca, bajo su cuerpo, jadeando con la misma desesperada pasión que le enloquecía y aún seguía precisando más. Devoró cada centímetro de su rostro, de su pecho y bajó, homenajeando la perfecta forma del pene, que sobresalía enhiesto de entre la mata de rizos claros.

Le escuchó suplicar entre dientes mientras se acomodaba para permitirle asaltarle. Sentir sus labios en torno a su propio eje mientras él hacía otro tanto fue suficiente para llevarle al borde justo del precipicio. Usó su lengua unos instantes enloquecedores, en los que los ecos del goce compartido, generosamente entregado y recibido, le hicieron marearse por el fulgurante placer.

Volvió a girar para saborear su propio néctar en la boca ardiente de Andrew. Unió su pulgar al juego. Se apartó unos centímetros para observarle chupar su dedo. Las pestañas rojizas cubrían con languidez el brillo de jade de sus ojos mientras Andrew le succionaba, mordiendo con verdadera fruición la yema, empapando el dedo sin que necesitase explicarle qué era lo que iban a hacer después. Le besó mientras acariciaba la entrada ligeramente, solo un tibio roce juguetón. Provocando estimular las terminaciones nerviosas y convertir en placentero el instante decisivo.

—No te tenses —demandó entre besos ardientes—. Sólo siente… —Le tocó el pene con la otra mano mientras volvía a invadir el apretado capullo, que se abrió bajo sus avances precavidos.

El lento movimiento en su interior se convirtió, con premura, en algo delicioso a la par que hiriente. Sin saber cómo, sus caderas se ajustaron por si solas a la cadencia que marcaba su pareja. Mientras Julian buscaba el gel, siguió regalándole ósculos tiernos, subyugantes. Sus dedos diestros extendieron el líquido tibio con suavidad. Volvió a penetrarle de nuevo, con sorprendente facilidad. Un quejido suave voló al sentir cómo al dedo corazón se le unía un nuevo compañero y luego otro más.

—Julian…—se lamentó. La tensión le impedía tranquilizarse y un temblor frío se expendió por su espalda y sus muslos— Me duele…

—Relájate —pidió, deteniendo su avance durante un segundo. Volvió a besarle, buscando en su interior hasta acariciar aquel punto turgente. El placer súbito, pulsante, asaltó a Andrew, entregándole una promesa de algo más grande. Ardía por aquello, por todo lo que aquel hombre quisiera hacerle. Suspiró, entregado al instante de profundo placer—. ¿Puedes notarlo? Siente eso, Drew, sólo piensa en mi boca devorándote —le arrulló, lamiendo el esbelto cuello expuesto. Estaba lo bastante distendido como para salir de él y, tanteando, buscó el preservativo. Se miraron un segundo mientras con dedos temblorosos desgarraba el aluminio y se protegía con el profiláctico.

—Julian —jadeó, tenía la boca seca, por los nervios y el deseo. Se arqueó al sentir la intromisión—. Julian —repitió, como si aquella palabra fuese su talismán.

—Quiero verte mientras me recibes por entero dentro de ti —explicó entre suspiros apasionados.

Se empujó en la ardiente y sedosa carne, que le estrujaba de forma enloquecedora. Gimió al sentir cómo superaba el apretado anillo y, con lentos avances, se enterraba en su cuerpo expuesto.

—Duele… —se quejó entre suspiros, mordiéndose el labio mientras respiraba agitado. Estaba tan profundamente colmado que cada mínimo movimiento repercutía, pleno de tormentosa dicha, haciéndole vibrar—. Julian… —Las manos de su amante le sostenían, le procuraban alivio, y pronto sus atenciones le hicieron querer más—. Sí… —aceptó al fin, mirándole con una media sonrisa, que se perdió en un quejido sorprendido cuando el fotógrafo rozó de nuevo y de forma contundente aquel pequeño lugar dentro de sus entrañas—. ¡Oh… sí, Julian!

Acarició el muslo que le aferraba y lo subió por su pecho, besando la piel elástica, nervuda. El pie de Andrew descansaba ahora en su hombro y su cuerpo flexible se cerraba en torno a su erección en una caricia prieta. El sudor rodó por su espalda mientras se detenía, dándole tiempo a adaptarse a aquella nueva postura. Los lentos roces en sus genitales, llenos de lasciva intención, le hicieron empezar a jadear de forma pesada, próximo al éxtasis.

Entonces, ambos comenzaron a moverse al unísono, lentamente al principio, aumentando la cadencia y la profundidad de las embestidas conforme la lujuria se adueñaba de sus actos. Murmurando blasfemias, se abrazaron aún más. Arrimándose para poder besar al otro a placer.

Con rauda premura, los temblores del orgasmo se insinuaban en el cuerpo del rubio. Julian sujetó su pene estremecido y, con certera sabiduría, le llevó al punto en el que todo dejó de existir. Lo único real era aquel calor que crecía en sus testículos, en sus piernas, serpenteaba por la espalda. Necesitaba gritar mientras el calor liquido, increíblemente liberador, se extendía en ondas por su ser. Se perdió en la turbia mirada castaña mientras explotaba, pulsando en torno al miembro que le colmaba.

Las cálidas descargas les empaparon, regándoles con su tibio aroma almizcleño, mezcladas con el sudor que les bañaba. Julian le embistió un par de veces más, casi de un modo salvaje, antes de dejarse llevar por la marea y eyacular a su vez. Uniendo su goce al de aquel que le aferraba con fuerza, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, con las piernas. Que le hundía su lengua incansable en la boca, bebiéndose todos y cada uno de sus lamentos.

 

 

 

**IV**

 

—¿Cómo estás? —indagó después con timidez cuando, tras deshacerse del preservativo, se dedicó a limpiarle los restos de fluidos del pecho, del pubis y entre las nalgas redondeadas—. Gírate, anda.

Andrew no respondió, aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aunque ambos respiraban ya con cierta normalidad. Obedeciendo, se acostó boca abajo, permitiéndole atenderle.

—¿Estoy? —murmuró al fin con un gesto soñador y relajado—. Aún no lo sé…

—¿Muy dolorido? —inquirió mientras le masajeaba la tierna carne y con deleite la mordía.

—¡Ay! Eso sí que me ha dolido —se quejó, dándole un pequeño empujón, pretendiendo alejarle—. Prefiero lo otro, ¡Aunque creo que me escuece todo! —balbuceó avergonzado.

—Es que estás muy bueno —explicó muy serio. Volvió a besarle la zona maltratada. Deslizó la lengua por el surco de las nalgas, provocando un siseo sorprendido en su amante.

—Jesús… —Andrew se estremeció al sentir cómo la lengua dibujaba húmedos arabescos en su tez febril. La entrepierna le latió en respuesta, tensando su carne satisfecha—. ¿Qué... qué haces?

—Eres perfecto —alabó, amasando la piel pálida antes de aferrarla para exponer el tierno y rosado ano. Cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba allí una y otra vez. El sabor terrenal, oscuro y delicado apenas era perceptible. Tanteó el terso interior, saboreándole incitante. En respuesta, un pequeño grito escapó de la garganta de Andrew. Era tan exquisito como había supuesto.

—Julian... Dios… _Dios…_ —exclamó, sorprendido por la fuerza de la sensación que se extendía por su vientre.

El dolor que sentía tras el acto parecía haberse evaporado, sustituido por otra clase de herida. Una pulsante y gozosa, de la cual el fotógrafo era la causa y, a la vez, la cura. Palpitaba de nuevo por él. Y se creyó enloquecer. Nunca antes en su vida el sexo había sido aquel goce mayestático del que estaba disfrutando durante esas horas en sus brazos.

Supo con total certeza que esos momentos iban a significar un antes y un después en su modo de concebir la vida. Porque, para Andrew, ya nada era lo mismo. Nunca iba a volver a ser el hombre que había subido a aquel avión, perdido en su propia desidia.

—Debería dejarte descansar —confesó malicioso, lamiendo de nuevo sus glúteos. El aroma sensual de Andrew le embriagaba, le hacía necesitar más, siempre más. Subió por su espalda hasta caer a su lado. Capturó su boca y compartieron un tórrido abrazo que les dejó jadeantes y temblorosos—. Pero eres demasiado deseable para tener las manos apartadas de ti.

—Estás loco —respondió azorado, pero le devolvió el apretón con timidez.

—Loco por ti —confesó—. No sé cómo voy a poder tomar mañana ese avión y dejarte… y más tras haberte hecho el amor…

—No te vayas entonces —espetó, en un impulso del que se arrepintió al instante.

—Me quedaría si pudiese… —Entrelazó su mano a la del rubio y le besó el dorso con suavidad—. No creas que me apetece irme, sabiendo que estás aquí.

—Es una pena no haber llegado antes… —comentó soñador. Se le cerraban los ojos.

—Voy a beber algo, ¿quieres? —ofreció, viendo cómo sus facciones se relajaban.

—Gracias —murmuró, las pestañas doradas aletearon, lentas—. Agua estaría bien.

Aún desnudo, se acercó a la pequeña nevera oculta bajo un panel de madera en el salón y rescató un botellín de Evian. El grueso cristal estaba fresco mientras servía una copa y acababa el resto, bebiendo directamente del recipiente.

Regresó al dormitorio y, desde el umbral, se cercioró de que dormía. Llamó al servicio de habitaciones para pedir que se llevasen los restos de la cena y para que le despertasen al día siguiente con tiempo suficiente para tomar su avioneta.

De verdad le pesaba tener que irse. Volver a la realidad iba a ser duro, máxime cuando ambos estarían en continentes diferentes, al menos mientras él acababa varios de sus compromisos y regresaba a Londres.

Un pensamiento le acosó. ¿Cómo iban a verse, a compaginar sus vidas? ¿Quería eso Andrew, de todas formas? ¿Lo quería él? Hacía sólo unas horas, estaba convencido que esa noche sería un punto y final.

Y ahora… la idea de dejarle ir sin más era inaceptable. Simplemente no era capaz, no entraba en sus planes. Se tocó el pequeño dibujo de la ingle. Siempre que le preguntaban por su significado inventaba alguna excusa, como un abuelo druida o un pasado como creyente del misticismo. Hizo una mueca, eso si se sentía con inventiva; si no, mentía con descaro y decía que lo había escogido de un catálogo. Cualquier cosa menos responder la verdad. Que para él, los trazos negros grabados en su piel significaban un hilo de esperanza que nunca pudo cortar del todo.

Aún pensando en el pasado, intentando no adelantarse al futuro, recogió la ropa olvidada en el balancín y regresó al interior de la cabaña. Cerró la puerta tras él para evitar que les molestasen al retirar los platos. Con la cámara en la mano, se acuclilló a unos metros de su amante. En su mandíbula se adivinaba la suave sombra de la barba rojiza, que discurría más espesa cerca de las patillas. Los largos mechones claros ocultaban su frente y se rizaban en la nuca. Apartó uno y disparó un par de veces, ajustando el objetivo.

Se maravilló de la piel delicada y perfecta, de la suave dulzura de su boca relajada. Los clicks se sucedieron mientras capturaba algunos primeros planos.

—Dios… permíteme una segunda oportunidad con él —rogó mientras encuadraba la curva de uno de sus muslos.

Allí tumbado, era como si una escultura hubiese cobrado vida y descansase en su cama. Fotografió sus esbeltos pies, las pantorrillas. El modo en que las nalgas se ahuecaban o la umbría del vello de las axilas cuando, quizás molesto por el flash, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Deseó poder grabar el pequeño suspiro que emitió al moverse en sueños. Vagó durante un rato a su alrededor, embebido en su tarea, como siempre que miraba al mundo a través de la lente.

Recordaba las miles de veces que le había retratado, de pequeños, con la vieja cámara heredada de su padre. Andrew era un modelo sorprendentemente paciente, al que no le importaba pasar horas bajo sus mandatos. Entre sus cientos de instantáneas recordó una en especial.

Procedía de unos días antes de que entre ellos se sucediesen aquellos momentos aciagos. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en el patio de atrás de los Henderson, abrazado a sí mismo. El rostro, que se le antojaba angelical, apoyado en las rodillas, a medias vuelto, abstraído en algún punto impreciso del horizonte. Algo parecía preocuparle, pues su ceño estaba fruncido. Tenía esa foto en uno de sus libros preferidos, aunque llevaba años sin mirarla de verdad, pero sin querer deshacerse de ella. La expresión triste y, a la vez, decidida de aquel rostro adolescente, le rompía el corazón siempre que, en algún descuido, abría el tomo donde la conservaba.

Andrew siempre conseguía llevarle a los extremos. Desde la más desenfrenada lujuria a la más embriagadora de las ternuras. Gimió y se masajeó la nuca. Necesitaba dormir. Alejar de sí aquellos complicados pensamientos.

Dejó el agua cerca, a su alcance, y se acomodó a su lado. Con cuidado de no interrumpir su sueño, se acercó para abrazarle, enredado sus piernas con las del joven. Besó su hombro y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de la respiración de su compañero.

 

Despertó con un leve sobresalto. Desorientado, miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse. Estaba abrazado a alguien. Por un instante, parpadeó confuso, aún presa de la insistente modorra. Apretado contra él, otra persona descansaba, un cuerpo pesado, caliente y deliciosamente apetecible. Uno de sus muslos se apretaba cruzado sobre las enjutas caderas, y su tibia erección le dijo, definitivamente, que aquello no era un sueño. Habían reposado abrazados toda la noche. A ratos dormitaban, a ratos amándose con un abandonado desenfreno que no había conocido desde hacía años.

El amanecer les había encontrado tomados de las manos, susurrándose palabras tiernas, dulces, impúdicas, eróticas, arrebatadas. Aquel último momento de lujuria les había llevado a caer en un profundo sopor, aún unidos, como si separarse, aunque sólo fuese un segundo, no fuese una opción concebible.

Y allí estaban. Se apartó procurando no despertarle. Andrew dormía bocabajo, el rostro oculto por la melena bermeja, veteada por aquellos mechones incongruentemente dorados.

Recostado de lado, paseó los ojos por la piel cremosa de su espalda. Era un hombre enjuto, pero estaba bellamente formado. Miembros largos, de músculos planos y compactos que ondulaban bajo la tersa superficie de su piel de porcelana. La anchura de los hombros iba decreciendo paulatinamente hasta su cintura y las caderas. La curva redonda de los glúteos aparecía coronada por dos hoyuelos gemelos a la altura de los riñones. Las pantorrillas y los muslos definidos estaban cubiertos por un suave vello, mas dorado que rojizo. Rozó con la yema de los dedos una de esas nalgas. Allí, el suave plumón se le antojaba casi imperceptible, más una fantasía que una presencia real.

Sonrió, delineando una diminuta marca rojiza, él era el autor de ese pequeño beso apasionado. Su pene saltó ante el recuerdo de los sonidos inarticulados que su amante había dejado escapar la noche anterior. Ni en sus sueños más atrevidos hubiese imaginado que Andrew era tan exquisito en el lecho como había resultado ser. Cada pequeño descubrimiento le llenaba de un nuevo anhelo y de una absoluta confusión. No podía ni empezar a imaginar qué estaría sintiendo él.

Su dedo contorneó la redondez de la nalga otra vez y se detuvo en uno de aquellos hoyuelos. Deseó lamer aquel lugar. Sabía que allí el tibio satén era tan transparente que se apreciaban las venas azuladas, como una red de intrínseca belleza.

Gimió abochornado. El miembro le latía de forma hiriente. Sensibilizado por las largas sesiones de sexo, aquella erección se transformó en algo que lindaba lo doloroso. Se tumbó, enterrando la cara en la almohada, que olía al sexo compartido. Jesús, aquel hombre le estaba convirtiendo en un sádico cuyo cerebro sólo albergaba un único pensamiento, que consistía en enterrarse en su estrecho y ardiente interior.

Cerró los ojos, fascinado a su pesar por los recuerdos. Habían hecho el amor y había sido magnifico. Deseó despertarle y persuadirle de que le aceptarle de nuevo dentro de él. Ansiaba llevarle al orgasmo y oírle suplicar por más. Sentir sobre sí la mirada verde y cristalina observándole vidriosa, perdida, próxima al éxtasis. Descubrir una vez más cómo sus mejillas enrojecían hasta tornarse de un subido color granate segundos antes de eyacular. Saborearle, olerle, devorarle, descubrirle, aprenderse de memoria cada detalle, hasta que se quedase impreso en sus huesos, lo mismo que le llevaba en su alma.

Andrew era adictivo y no sabía si aquello le fascinaba, le enfurecía o le producía un profundo pavor. Miró el reloj de pulsera que descansaba en la mesilla. Aún le quedaban unas horas antes de irse y lo único que deseaba era permanecer abrazado al hombre que dormía.

 

Un discreto toque en la puerta le sacó del sueño más profundo y reparador que había disfrutado en meses. Miró a Julian, que descansaba ajeno a todo y, sin hacer ruido, se levantó. Con una mueca, descubrió que estaba más dolorido de lo que quería reconocer, pero que eso no era ni remotamente desagradable.

Le cubrió con ternura, maravillado ante la belleza de su cuerpo relajado. De adolescentes se habían visto desnudos en infinidad de ocasiones, pero él siempre había evitado detenerse en examinar su espléndida anatomía. Recordó el vuelco que le daba el estómago cada vez que el desenvuelto Julian se cambiaba de ropa o le recibía en su cuarto después de una ducha. Entonces no había querido reconocer que lo que provocaba su malestar era la tensión sensual. Ahora, tras haber tenido la noche más tórrida de toda su vida entre aquellos brazos, no podía ya ignorar la realidad. Jesús… había sido increíble.

Parpadeó, enrojeciendo, mientras se cubría con el albornoz y recibía el completo desayuno que seguramente el fotógrafo habría pedido después de que él se durmiese por primera vez. Firmó la cuenta y con una sonrisa soñadora recordó que esa vez le había despertado acariciándole entre las…

Unas manos le aferraron por la espalda mientras los labios tibios de su amante apresaban su cuello en un mordisco sensual.

—¿Pensabas en mí? —ronroneó.

—¿Cómo alguien de tu tamaño puede ser tan silencioso? —le acusó de buen humor, mientras se dejaba atraer más cerca—. Pero sí, aún a riesgo de sonar como un idiota, pensaba en ti.

—No eres idiota —contestó con cariño. Le besó, frotando su entrepierna contra las nalgas—. Yo voy pensar en ti mucho, quiero que lo sepas.

—Espero que sí… —aceptó con cierta tristeza—. Que en esta ocasión mi recuerdo no sea tan amargo como la última vez.

—No le des más importancia a eso, por favor —le pidió, apretándole la barbilla con cariño antes de juntar sus labios—. Vamos a desayunar.

—Vale —asintió—. La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

Se sentaron el uno frente al otro y sirvieron el café. Negro, fuerte y aromático. Había una pequeña selección que incluía cereales y tortillas con sirope de arce, además de tostadas y el típico desayuno inglés a base de huevos y bacon. Todo ello regado por zumo de naranja y mango recién preparado.

Comieron en silencio, tocándose de vez en cuando, sumidos en un incómodo mutismo del que ninguno parecía ser capaz de salir.

—Oye, tengo que hacer la maleta —explicó después de acabar—. ¿Quieres venir? Podríamos hablar, ¿no crees?

—Sí, me gustaría —aceptó. Andrew sacó unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca. Mascullando, acabó por enfundarse las sandalias y, tras lavarse los dientes, se dirigió hasta la entrada, donde Julian le esperaba, ya vestido por completo.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó el moreno, tendiéndole la mano.

—Vamos. —Sin dudar, Andrew enlazó los dedos a los suyos y juntos caminaron por el sendero. Se tropezaron con algún cliente que volvía del spa o la piscina termal.

Iba pensando en la rara tranquilidad con la que asumía su rol en compañía de Julian. Él, incluso con Natalie, siempre había sido poco dado a muestras de afecto públicas y, si debía reconocer, tampoco se habían prodigado muchos cariños en privado.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —inquirió Julian, observando sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Un poco, la verdad —confesó con una sonrisa—. No suelo ser muy cariñoso.

—Nunca te importó que te tocara. —Frunció las cejas, pensativo—. Creo que por eso tu padre me odiaba tanto. Yo no podía dejar de ser así contigo y tú me respondías.

—Puede ser —aceptó, negándose a pensar en aquel hombre—. Pero si te soy sincero, me importa un bledo eso. En todo caso, que él te odie sólo puede significar algo bueno, a mi modo de ver.

—Pues sí —bufó, invitándole a pasar. La amplia estancia era bastante parecida a la suya en la distribución, aunque los muebles y los colores eran de otro estilo.

Le siguió curioso. Allí pudo observar algunos de los efectos personales de Julian. Desde un juego profesional de cámaras en su maleta de aluminio a un pequeño Mac que parpadeaba en espera sobre un aparador. Con eficiencia, el joven fue recogiendo las pocas pertenencias y metiéndolas de forma ordenada en una pequeña valija. Lo más difícil fue estar en su dormitorio y verle sacar sus prendas y doblarlas al descuido, mientras llenaba el silencio con charla insustancial. Le mostró sonriendo esa camisa que él había alabado el día anterior.

—Bueno —murmuró, cerrando la cremallera—. Como no se puede cargar ni con maquinillas ni demás botes, siempre me limito a llevar un pequeño frasco de perfume y usar lo que el hotel ofrece. Eso lo hace todo más sencillo.

—Sí es cierto —concedió—. Aunque yo no viajo tanto como tú y creo que perdí la mitad de mi bolsa de aseo en Heathrow.

—Novato —se burló. Se puso el reloj de correa de caucho oscuro y lo miró con pesar—. Me quedan veinte minutos.

—¿Me darás tu teléfono? —insistió con timidez—. O el email, en serio quisiera que esto… bueno, significase que al menos volvemos a retomar nuestra amistad.

—Drew… —Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le levantó la barbilla—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¿Seguro? —Frunció las cejas, confuso―. ¿De qué?

—No me voy a andar con rodeos —le respondió, mirándole a los ojos—. Si nos vemos después de esto, no voy a querer ser sólo tu amigo. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. Creo que sí.

—No tengas miedo. —Rozó sus labios en un gesto que buscaba tranquilizarle—. No te voy a hacer salir del armario a patadas, pero tampoco me voy a esconder. Sabes que nunca lo he hecho.

—No quiero que lo hagas. —Palideció un poco, creyendo que le malinterpretaba—. Sólo me gustaría que comenzásemos de nuevo, esta vez prometo que nada me asustará.

—Doy fe de que eres valiente. —Le abrazó, suspirando cuando el pelirrojo le rodeó la cintura—. Sólo quería que comprendieses que, después de lo de anoche, no me puedo conformar con mantener sólo una relación platónica.

—Julian… —Sonrió, dándole un fuerte apretón—. Yo tampoco quiero eso. No de ti. Aún no sé realmente cómo asumir todo lo que provocas en mí, pero lo haré. Porque me gustas mucho y no volveré a perderte. No si puedo impedirlo.

—Vale… —Aún aferrándole, sacó el móvil. Con un ágil movimiento, tocó en la pantalla de cristal—. Dame tu número y te haré una llamada perdida. Cuando llegue a Nueva York te mandaré mi email, mi Facebook, mi MySpace, e incluso mi Twitter. No te vas a librar de mí con facilidad —bromeó con nerviosismo.

—Eso espero —respondió, recitando la numeración—. Yo también te daré mi email. Mucho me temo que no tengo ninguna de esas otras cosas.

—¿Cómo que no¿En qué mundo vives, hombre? —Le besó de nuevo, esta vez más a fondo, usando la lengua, los dientes, las manos, para acariciarle—. Ya nos haremos con unas cuentas nuevas, así podremos estar al tanto de nuestras actividades en lo que tarde en volver a Londres. ¿Te parece?

—¿Regresarás? —Esperanzado, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Quizás el podría buscar trabajo cerca si ellos… No quería adelantar acontecimientos, así que contuvo el entusiasmo.

—Tengo un piso allí, pero me surgieron unos compromisos en New York y paso algunas temporadas en casa de un amigo —explicó con naturalidad. Se agachó para recoger el móvil, que había dejado caer mientras le abrazada momentos antes.

Su rostro se ensombreció, pero no quiso hacer preguntas acerca de esa tercera persona. Entre ellos aún no había nada como para pedirle o exigir fidelidad.

—No tengas ideas raras —murmuró, rozando su mejilla, con un suspiro lleno de ternura—. Es sólo un buen amigo, ¿Confías en mí, no?

—Siempre. —Le atrajo más cerca—. Siempre.

—Andrew… —confesó, de nuevo serio—. No me esperaba volver a verte y, cuando nos tropezamos en el Buda Bar, durante un segundo fantaseé con la idea de hacerte pasar un mal rato. Pero me has descolocado por completo —afirmó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven médico—. Llevo años intentando pasar página y al fin lo he hecho. Pero lo que no esperaba era tener esta ilusión de poder empezar algo real entre tú y yo. Te prometo que voy a intentar ayudarte y a poner lo mejor de mí en esto.

—Julian… —Rozó con sus dedos la áspera barbilla—. Hace unas horas, cielos, no puedo explicarlo. Yo era otra persona. —Agitó la cabeza, incrédulo—. Después de lo que he sentido contigo, me he dado cuenta de que vivía desvinculado de lo que quería en realidad. Me he intentado proteger tanto del dolor, del miedo, que he acabado por perder de vista también el lado bueno de la vida. Y no sólo hablo del sexo. —Se ruborizó—. Me refiero a la amistad, a mirar a alguien a los ojos y ser capaz de decir en voz alta lo que pienso, sin censuras. Contigo es tan jodidamente fácil hacerlo, siempre lo fue. —La voz se tornó ronca por la emoción contenida—. Quiero ser capaz de volver a observarme en un espejo y no sentir desagrado o pena. Quiero poder alzar la cabeza y estar contento conmigo mismo.

—Drew… —Cerró los ojos, con un nudo apretado en la garganta—. Prométeme que pensarás en todo esto y yo te juro que esperaré a que estés preparado.

—No dejaré de hacerlo —aseguró—. Por ti, por mí y porque lo necesito. Cuando decidí viajar lo hice buscando un cambio momentáneo en mi rutina. Estaba perdido en una monotonía que me estaba matando. No sabía que lo que iba a trastocarse era mi vida entera. Pero eso es bueno, muy bueno.

—Quizás —meditó—. Lo único que hará será retomar el cauce que siempre tuvo que seguir, ¿no crees? —Le besó. Caminaron el uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, Julian con uno de sus bolsos en las manos y el otro colgado del hombro—. Acompáñame a la entrada, un coche me espera para acercarme al aeródromo.

—Te ayudo —ofreció, sujetando la maleta con las cámaras.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un silencio que, pese a ser triste, también estaba preñado de una esperanza contenida. Los dos se miraron al llegar a la escalinata. El coche del hotel aguardaba por Julian mientras éste entregaba la tarjeta de la habitación y firmaba la cuenta.

—Bueno… —susurró, saludando al botones, que se hizo cargo del equipaje—. Tengo que irme o mi enlace se pondrá en marcha sin mí.

—Espero que puedas descansar. —Le tocó la mejilla—. Esta noche no has dormido mucho.

—No, pero conozco peores formas de padecer insomnio. —Sacó las _Rayban_ de montura metálica y le guiñó un ojo—. Cuando hagamos escala en Auckland seguro que ya estaré grogui, no temas. Desde allí a LAX podré dormir a gusto, porque voy en primera. Ojala pudiese posponerlo todo para quedarme ―confesó, tomándole las manos―. Si pudiese alargar esto lo haría. Pero en New York se estarán tirando de los pelos.

—Yo también lo desearía —afirmó con rotundidad. Sus dedos encajaban tan bien entre los de Julian que dolía pensar que debía dejarle ir.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Le miró con seriedad, casi tímido—. Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo y no sé si…

No le permitió seguir, simplemente tomó el rostro moreno entre sus palmas y unió sus bocas. Se entregaron durante un largo momento al gesto. Bebiendo el uno del otro, intentando guardar un vivido recuerdo que les sirviese en los momentos en los que iban a estar lejos.

—Puedes… —aseveró contra su piel, con un tono ronco, lleno de pesar, de profunda pasión―. Puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado esta noche?

—¿Sabes por qué me tatué ese dibujo? —formuló, apretando su boca de nuevo contra los labios enrojecidos de Andrew antes de alejarse. Parpadeó, alejando la humedad que delataba su pena. Siempre había odiado llorar, ambos sabían eso.

—No… —Le tocó la mano un instante, dejándole marchar.

—Una vez me dijiste que era así como nos veías, siempre juntos. —Sonrió, delineando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla delgada de Andrew—. Una noche de juerga me fui a un estudio de tatuaje y el tío me tomó en serio y lo empezó. Después decidí acabarlo. Nunca perdí la esperanza, Drew… todos estos años en los que me decía que te había olvidado, nunca fue cierto. Nunca pude dejarte ir del todo.

Se miraron desde cerca, tan juntos que sólo podían distinguir sus propios ojos. Andrew se perdió una vez más en su mirada felina y a la vez dulce, amable. Le tocó una y otra vez, sin querer pensar en que dentro de unos instantes dejaría de poder hacerlo. Que se iba a ir, que tendría que esperar para poder abrazarle, cuando lo que ansiaba era volver a esa cama y olvidarse del mundo. Anhelando que su universo se redujese a aquel hombre, a Julian.

—Ha sido único encontrarte, gracias por darme una nueva oprtunidad —susurró, capturando su boca con determinación. Conteniendo el deseo de romper a llorar enfrente de él.

—Gracias a ti, por ser capaz de dudar… y permitirme entrar en tu vida después de lo que pasó la última vez... —Julian le besó con suavidad, gimiendo por lo bajo―. Dios… sabes de maravilla. No sabes cómo he soñado con esto, nene.

Tragó saliva, examinándole. Diciéndose que llevaba cientos de fotos para poder recrearse. Comprendiendo que nada era comparable a la persona frente a él.

Aquellos años sobreviviendo sin Drew habían sido sólo eso, subsistir, añorando esa parte fundamental de su alma que Andrew había poseído siempre. Ese espacio que él nunca consiguió entregar a nadie más, amigo o amante.

Al final, apartarse fue tan doloroso como intuyeron que sería. Pero en aquel pesar, ahora existía una esperanza.

El futuro se extendía prometedor ante ellos.

—Cuídate, Julian —pidió por última vez, acariciando los díscolos rizos oscuros. Le apretó contra sí, inspirando su aroma. Aún subsistía el rastro lejano de las horas compartidas. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin aquella esencia rodeándole? ¿Cómo podría, ahora que su amante, su amigo, su corazón, había sido uno con él?

—Y tú, Drew. —Rozó sus dedos, ansiando alargar los segundos para siempre. La visión de aquellos ojos verdes era lo más hermoso del mundo—. Cuídate para mí —suplicó apasionado, apresando su boca de nuevo―. Prométemelo.

—Lo haré —le aseguró, sonriendo con cierta tristeza―. Haz tú lo mismo por mí, cariño.

―Siempre… ―musitó con una postrera caricia―. Mi hermoso Drew, cuánta falta me has hecho…

―Tú a mí también, Julian.

Sus yemas rozaron por última vez la piel rasposa de su mandíbula, el sedoso contraste de su boca. Quería gritar, implorarle para que se quedase junto a él. Asirle como tantas veces hizo de niños. Confesarle lo importante que siempre fue en su existencia.

Agitó la cabeza viéndole montar en el coche y desaparecer por la pulcra avenida. A pesar de que sentía deseos de llorar, esa vez las lágrimas no eran fruto de la tristeza, el miedo o la decepción. Eran producto de la más profunda de las alegrías y la dulce expectativa que le inundaba.

 

Recordó el día, hacía años, en que, sentados en el último banco del instituto, Julian se dedicaba a copiar los apuntes para los dos, dándole tiempo a acabar su última obra. Él era el único en el mundo que usaba esa pomposa palabra para referirse a sus esbozos. Sin embargo, esa vez, incluso a Andrew, el eterno inseguro, le gustó el pequeño e intrincado diseño.

—¿Qué es? —susurró Julian, observando por encima del hombro, con un ojo atento en lo que el profesor de álgebra escribía.

—Nosotros. —La palabra brotó sin que pudiese silenciarla. Avergonzado, intentó quitarle la gruesa cartulina, pero Julian fue más rápido.

Había comenzado inspirado en un dibujo africano que representaba dos cuerpos humanos, de figura alargada, estilizada, casi asexuada, unidos en una especie de apretado nudo. Sin saber cómo, las líneas habían ido juntándose, recreando un laberinto de círculos concéntricos muy parecido a los nudos celtas. El resultado era asombrosamente sencillo y, al mismo tiempo, complejo. En las líneas elegantes, sombreadas, se apreciaba la figura de esas dos personas conectadas entre ellas y con el resto de los complicados nudos y vueltas enrevesadas.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó. Los ojos castaños le observaron con orgullo.

— _Always together_ —respondió, hundiendo la cabeza en el libro de matemáticas que tenía sobre el pupitre frente a él, muerto de vergüenza.

—Me gusta —afirmó con seguridad—. Y es muy cierto, porque siempre vamos a estar juntos —aseguró. Alzó el dedo meñique y los juntaron en un gesto de infantil complicidad—. ¿Prometido?

—Prometido. —En ese instante, pensó que aquellos ojos castaños eran lo más bonito que había visto en la vida.

—Señor McNeill y señor Henderson —les llamó el profesor—. ¿Desean compartir eso tan interesante o van a hacernos el honor de atender de una vez?

 

Julian lo había guardado entre sus apuntes, quizás para evitar que el maestro pudiese requisarlo. Andrew, en secreto orgulloso por su entusiasmo, se lo había regalado. Jamás volvió a verlo hasta la noche anterior, tatuado sobre la piel cercana a la ingle de su amante.

Mientras se sentaba en el balancín donde hacía solo unas horas se había entregado a la pasión con la persona más importante durante la mayor parte de su vida, sopesó con sorpresa lo acertado de aquel pequeño dibujo hecho al azar. Cada una de esas vueltas bien podría significar una nueva experiencia en el camino a seguir. La única diferencia estribaba en que, en el transcurso de apenas horas, toda su forma de ver la vida se había trastornado. Antes esperaba con resignación los días por vivir, ahora anhelaba el momento de continuar aprendiendo.

No se engañaba, nada iba a ser fácil para ellos. Deberían volver a conocerse otra vez. Estudiar a dónde les llevaban aquellos sentimientos que habían renacido. Confirmar que eran fuertes y sinceros. Si aquello que les unía iba más allá del simple deseo.

Agitó la cabeza divertido, como si desear a un hombre fuese simple…

Necesitaban tiempo y libertad. Y tenían de ambos y en abundancia. Ya no eran unos niños. Nadie iba a influir en su relación, no si ellos no lo permitían.

Miró al mar de un vivido turquesa y pensó que a lo mejor era bueno haberse tomado aquella semana de asueto. Le daría tiempo para pensar en cómo iba a organizar su casa y, quizás, aceptar la propuesta de uno de sus colegas de pasar consulta en uno de los barrios de la periferia de Londres dos días a la semana. También podría empezar tomar alguna de esas clases de arte que siempre añoró, en sus ratos libres.

O podría pensar en la posibilidad de una rápida escapada, esta vez a Nueva York. Dar una sorpresa a Julian y que le mostrase la ciudad. Que le llevase de la mano a donde él había sido tan feliz. Ir junto a él por la calle, proclamar que se querían. Tenían tantas oportunidades… y las iban a aprovechar todas.

Algo vibró en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón; con curiosidad, observó el texto en la bandeja de entrada.

«Se me ha olvidado decirte algo...» rezaba el pulcro mensaje, que parpadeaba antes sus ojos, «no te asustes… pero creo que te quiero». No había remitente, ni firma, salvo un nuevo número que ya empezaba a reconocer.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, rozó las letras y respondió. «Me parece que yo también te quiero, Julian, y que lo voy a hacer siempre».

La fresca brisa le inundó los pulmones, empapando su piel del perfume a salitre, al igual que una húmeda caricia. Con los ojos cerrados, pensó en Julian, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en el modo en que su alma limpia se reflejaba en cada uno de sus actos. Saberle suyo le hizo empezar a llorar, y a reír, todo a la vez. A su lado, descubrió que el mundo había dejado de asustarle, ahora le parecía un lugar lleno de hermosas posibilidades.

 

©Aeren, 2011

 


End file.
